Abandon Heir
by SleepyPuppy
Summary: What if Sirius Black had a daughter no one knows about?  How would things change as she go against Dumbell? Creature FIC. rules apply, rights orginal belong to jk no the story not abandon is the title
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sirius Black! If you walk out that door tonight don't you ever step through it again!" The women shouted with uncontrollable anger, seeing the man stop in mid step she had hope that he would of have choose her and their daughter over them.

That hope shatter as the man continue his way out the door, not once did he look back on the women who was now in labor alone on the floor.

On that night of Hollows eve Aria Hydrus Winter was born into the rejoicing wizarding world for the fall of Lord Voldemort, she was welcome with grief, loneliness, and abandonment.

Not long after that Hollow night Sirius Black was capture by aurora for the death of the Potter, along with Peter Pettigrew and thirteen other peoples. Without a trial he was imprison in Azkaban.

5 Years Later

"Again Aria, concentrate, clear your mind. Legitimist."

Images, memory surge into the thought of the five year girl on the floor; with all her concentrated effort she was able to shield her mind, leaving a void to the intruder in her mind.

"Better, go practice your piano. It can't be worst than your Occlumency shield."

"Yes mother." The child retreated from the room weaving her way out her of the room in a daze. Soon the house was drowning in peaceful sound of music, but behind the peaceful sound you can hear the sorrow and sadness, the cry for help.

Later that night the child sneak out of the house in secret, avoiding the ward around her house she made her way to the forest behind the isolated house. "Uncle Regie!"

"Aria! How have you been child, let me look at you. You definitely inherited the Black family trait, your grandmother would have been proud; she always wanted a daughter to look after."

"Really?"

"Of course, here open your present it's not every day that a young girl turn five."  
>"Thank you uncle Regie." The child hugged the man as hard as she could, then concentrate her magic to the gift box breaking all of the wards around the box. When the protective ward fell the gift unwrap itself revealing a silver bracelet engrave with the Black family coat of arms. "Its beautiful uncle Regie! I love it!"<p>

"I'm glad you like it child. So tell me what you have been doing since the last time I saw you."

"Mommy has been teaching me Occlumency, and I have been learning how to play the piano. I also finish reading the book you gave me last time."

"Already? I wonder where you get your book wormish trait from, neither your father nor mother were avid reader even if they were smart in their own right. Keep this up you might end up like your grandfather talking his way out of anything."

"Really?"

"Of course little Aria. Now is getting late before I send you back to bed I need you to remember something. No matter what happens in the future you are a Black by blood, shall you ever need help a Black will always stand with their family. Now I set up a vault for you in Gringotts for you to use…"

"No, I only want to stay with uncle Regie." The child clung tightly to her uncle in fear.

"Listen Aria I'm just going away for a while."

"No, you not, other wise you wouldn't set up an alternative resource for me to fall back on. If you…"

"No worries Aria I'll be back, or at least I'll die trying."

Little did he know he had died trying to return, but Aria had already foreseen his death, and the event that followed.

6 Years Later

Aria Hydrus Winter had long change her name ever since she fell into the muggle orphanage's custody after her mother had pass five years ago. With no other immediate family she could or want to turn to, she had changed her last name to Aria Hydrus Water. Because of the name change she was mistaken for a muggle born when Hogwart deputy headmistress appear before her showing her the way around Diagon Ally, not that she needed her hand being held she respectfully decline the aid that Hogwart provide.

The key that her Uncle Regie had given her was still in her possession, over the years she had sneak away from the orphanage to visit the Black's family vaults. She couldn't remove anything from it but she had stumble across a book that had a spell for duplicating text for a limited amount of time. With each visit she duplicate as many book as she could with wandless magic and return to the orphanage with them when she finish reading them or when they disappear she return and duplicated few of the countless text within the Black's vault.

This time her visit to Gringotts would be for a different reason. This would be the first time she will be actually withdrawing from the trust fund that Uncle Regie had set up for her. Making her way to an open counter she waited till the goblin had completed his business before speaking, such manner was lost to most wizard and witches today.

"What can I do for you today Miss Water?"

"I could like to withdraw from my vault please, here is the key." For goblin time is money, don't ever waste a goblin's time on pleasantry. "Afterwards I would like to speak to Winter's account manager, please make the proper arrangements."

The cart ride was fast, I dread going into the vault that Uncle Regie had set up for me. For me to going in it would means that I had to face the truth that Uncle Regie wouldn't be going with me to shop for my school supplies, it would mean that I had actually seen his death six years ago.

One step at a time I approach the open vault, inside was a decent amount of gold was set aside for my years in Hogwarts. A bottomless, and weightless trunk sit among the piles of gold's, silvers, and bozones. Inside was filled with Uncle Regie's school books from his Hogwarts years and more. There was a few minor difference in the prints and major difference in Defense against the Dark Art book needed but over all I didn't need to spent much on my Hogwarts books. Withdrawing the maximum amount of money she is allow she made her way to the Black's family vault to copy her new text which was added to her trunk.

When everything within the vault was taken care of she made her way back up to Gringotts main floor to meet her mother's account manager.

"Master Steelclaw."

"Miss Winter or should I refer to you as Miss Water now?"

"Miss Water, I would like to know if there is a way for me to be emancipated before I'm of age."

"You are the last of two noble line, it would be no trouble for your magic to emancipate you shall you prove that you can fulfill either of your family's requirement."

"How?"

"You have a limited amount of time after you put on either of your family's heir ring."

"Can you show me the ring of the Winter's family? Sirius Black is the Black's family head even if he is rumor to have been disowned."

"Very well, here is the family ring. The requirements are to show that you can manage the family fortunate by providing a steady deposited of at least a thousand gallon per year into the family vault. You are to start and run a business in the family name as well as managing half of the existing ones till the family ring accepts that you can handle the affair of being the head of Winter's family."

"I see." Fingering the ring in the palm of my head I had decided long ago I would claim the Winter family seat first before confronting the Black family, without a doubt I slide the ring on my right ring finger to signify the commitment. Of course I glamored the heir ring is far too noticeable for a muggle born I claim to be. The ring accepted my Winter blood to be consider as a heir for now. "Master Steelclaw if you would accept I would like for you to continue being the family accounted."

"Of course. Miss Water."

I deposit ½ of the gold I had just withdrawn from my trust vault on to the table. "I would like to please 50 gallon on the Falcon's next quitich match, 25 on the Arrows for the game after. And I would like a list of business that had applied for an investment by the end of the week."

"Those bet's odds are against you."

"It would be fine, I would like the wins of the bet be place on a separate account accessible to only me under the name Water. You are to make sure that no one, I mean no one knows about it. That would be all for the day. I like the result of the bet be sent to me as well Master Steelclaw, have a golden day."

The next order of business is to acquire a wand, meaning Olivanders.

"I don't believe I meet you before Miss, but you look so much like another I seen walk through that door."

"You have seen many walk through that door Mr. Olivander, after all you are the only wand maker in Britain." Legally anyway.

"Aaaa yes that is true. What is your name my dear?"

"I'm no one's dear for a long time, my name is Aria Water."

"Miss Water. Let's begin shall we? Which arm?"

"Either." Measuring tape suddenly flying around me, nothing was harmless I stood still for it to do as it supposed to.

"Try this one Cherry wood and Unicorn hair 9 ½ inch good for healing." As soon as it touches my hand it felt wrong and it was immediately snatch out of my hand. "No, not this one. Try this one Birch wood and Vela hair 10 inch an unusual combination." This one didn't feel any better than the last; it was snatch out of my hand immediately.

By the end of the hour the pile of rejected wand grew in heaps and bound, but Olivander was just getting more excited with each passing wand. Luckily I had come early so there was no one else in the shop to see the disturbingly merry wand maker. Finally after two hour I found my wand by myself, hearing its call, Peach wood and Basilisk venom 12 inch.

7 gallon lighter I made my way to Flourish and Bots for my disturbing defense against dark art require school books. Just in time to hear that Goldy Lock the useless announce that he was teaching defense. I didn't bother to hear the rest; my attention was solely on the boy who lives, rather the boy who my father abandons me for.

"Bet you enjoy that didn't you Potter? Can't make it through the book store without making to the front page."

"Leave him alone."

"Look Potter you got yourself a girl friend."

Glade that I haven't introduced myself in front of my snot of a cousin, I left before I could do something I would regret later. Forgetting my useless books I went to get my school robes quickly and left for the orphanage.

Ever since my trip to Diagon Ally I spent my time in the orphanage going through all of the school books, there were hardly anything in it that I haven't know before. When September 1 finally arrived, I left the orphanage before anyone was awake taking a cab to the train station. Luckily Uncle Regie had explain how to get on the plat form 9 ¾ because McGonagall certainly forgot. I claim an empty compartment in the back of the train warding it to prevent any other student entrance, then I fell asleep till the train stop arrive to Hogsmade.

I spell my clothes on to join the other. The boat ride was memorable, scene of Hogwarts under the moonlight was breathtaking. McGonagall look no less strict then when she came to the orphanage. After her speech we were lead through the halls of the Great hall I was sorted into Slytherin.

After the feast the perfect lead the first years into the Slytherin common room, I was immediately single out, almost everyone in Slytherin have pureblood in them so they knew one of another. They knew that Water isn't a pureblood name, it was the reason why I changed it. Children's are so predictable.

The head of the Slytherin house walked in before anyone could said anything regarding my presences. He gave a speech on unity and etc… Squashing any objection regarding to my sorting, but it didn't stop the look in their eyes. That night I ward all of my possession, and bed heavily border line of illegal due to some of the ward retaliation.

Class was boring. Transfiguration was a joke match stick to needle, 15 inch on different transfiguration. Charm as fun as Flickwick trying to make it out to be, but it didn't pose a challenge. Potion was more like a chore similar to cooking I have to do in the orphanage. Dark art was well… one word _Pathetic_.

The first lesson was a quiz on Goldy Lock himself, I didn't even bother to write my name I just sleep through it. Well at least dueling club was worth attending just to see Snape blast Goldy Lock across the platform. It was a surprise when Potter reveals to be a pastlemouth. I wonder if that was why?

Three days later while I was sitting out by the lake through dinner I saw Potter again. He was ranting and passing disturbing my nape than notice my presence, he seem more concentrated in his escape from the rest of the Hogwart population's thought of him, rather his pastlemouth ability.

Finally I had enough of his passing after five relentless minutes of it. "Potter would you stop."

"What are you going to say I'm the next dark lord as well? Stare at me like I'm the second coming of Voldemort?"

How dare he had the audity to glare at me after disturbing my nap, for the pass week I been handling the Winter account making investment left and right just to performing duty as Winter's family heir, I barely had time to rest. "How dare you interrupt my nap? Then you have the audity to yell at me? Who in the world do you think you are? I don't care if you are the Boy who live, or the next Dark Lord! You interrupted my nap!" He looked owlish for a moment before he begins speaking.

"Sorry, it's just that the whole school is being…"

"Foolish? Ignorant? Biased?"

"Yes!"

"The world is full of ignorant people, they believe what they want to believe. It doesn't help that you the Boy who live statues is attach, it's bound to attract attention, whether you want it or not Voldemort was fear. And you are far too young and naive to change that."

"I never asked for it. I never asked to be the Boy who lived! I never asked for my parent to die that night making me famous for something I don't even remember."

"You not the only who lost their parents that night." Mine abandon me for you, he choose you. "The world believed that you defeated Voldemort that night. Whether is the truth or not, whether you believed it or not. Voldemort disappear that night it made a lot of people happy and sad. It attracted a lot of attention. He is famous for being the heir of Slytherin, the talent paseltoung is unique to the Slytherin line. Every ability has a string attach, whether you choose to use it for good or evil the choice is always in your hand."

"You seem to be the first one to see it that way since the incident with the snake. Even my friends can't look at me straight in the eyes. What's your name?"

"It's not any of your business."

"Fine just trying to have a conversation."

"And I'm trying to sleep Potter."

"Harry."

"I don't care."

"It only seems fair to give me your name when you know mine."

"Not by choice." My whispers fell to death's ear. "You will likely forget it anyway I'm a Slytherin you a Gryffindor, there is a fine line."

"I don't see the difference."

"Neither do I, but then again I don't see why you refuse Slytherin when you suited for it perfectly." It's oblivious I wasn't going to get any more sleep where I am so might as well have an early dinner then turn in for the night. I was heading toward the kitchen till I realize that Potter was once again following me. "Why are you following me now Potter?"

"Just curious."

"Curiosity kills the cat, you know."

"Where are you going?"

"Dinner."

"Great hall's the other way."

Deciding to take a leaf out of Snape's book, "you observation is impeccable."

"Fine can you at least just tell me your name?"

"Aria." Tickling the pear to the kitchen the portrait swing open as soon as I step through the door I was bombard with house elfs.

"How can we serve Mistress Water?"

"Dinner would be nice, with a cup of water if you could."

"And Mistress friend?"

"Umm… What are they?"

"House elf's they take care castle and the occupants inside, some are probly yours. Just tell them what you want." I occupied my favorite seat at the back of the kitchen, Potter unwelcomly joined me.

"What do you mean they're mine?"

"A few I saw wears the Potter crust on their clothes, meaning they belong to the Potter family. No belong isn't the right word, more along the line of serving the Potter family."

"What does it have to do with anything?"

"Don't you know anything Potter? How in the world are you going to manage the Potter estate, fortune, seat, and anything else that is your duty as the head of Potter family?"

"What do you mean?"

"It means that you need to open a book regarding to your family history that should be in your family vault. Anyway house elf's magic are drawn from the family they serve, they serve to make their master happy. You free them by giving them clothes, but since they still wear the Potter coat of arm that means no Potter have yet to free them. It's likely that your magical guardian sent them here as a compensation, but they are going to die soon."

"What do you mean they're going to die?"

"House elf draws magic from the family they serve, while they still serve that family they can serve no other, if the family head is change then their magic have to be renew to the heir, if not then once the magic from the previous head is gone after all use up then without any magic to draw on they simply died. House elf is one of the closest magical creature to magic, so their quite sensitive." Tired of explain I dug into my dinner with every intent of finish soon as possible so I can escape Potter while he is still confuse.

While Potter was occupied with his dinner I made my escape to my room and turn in for the night. The next day I heard of the event that Potter run in with Mrs. Nores.

I had not believed Potter would have been mentally challenged until…

"Aria! Ariaaaa wait!"

Of course his call attracted the attention of the whole great hall's population that was eating their breakfast. With no choice due to the political mannerism I was raised with I stop outside the hall to wait for him to catch up. "What do you want Potter?"

"I wanted to say thanks for yesterday."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but I believed I told you that there is a fine line between Slytherin and Gryffindor; you yourself have dance on that line quite a few times so don't judge me on the indifference that you afforded being return. Now I have to get to class if there is nothing else Potter."

"No there is nothing."

"Good." With that I left for my Charm class still confuse on why he was chosen over me. Suppose I'll just have to ask next year when he made his escape.

"Water."

The voice I dread almost more than anything, "Malfoy."

"Why did Potter call you out this morning?"

"That matter doesn't concern Malfoy, he was simply curious in something."

"And what is that?"

"That is none of your concern Malfoy, you might want to get back to your friends before they get some foolish idea that I want to be seen with some foolish snotty blond brat." A small blush escape his Slytherin mask, either in anger or embarrassment I could only guess, but never the less I took pleasure in the small victory even if I have to pay for it later.

"Watch yourself Water, or you may just have a little unfortunate accident." With that he turn and left.

"Well now I certainly have to watch myself with a promise like that," but it was worth it, taunting Slytherin's have been always interesting and a good way to relieve stress. Several of the risky investment I made failed miserably, despite my winning in the quitach match bet I'm still on the borderline of crashing everything I have been working so hard to obtain. I suppose is time I cut my losses and take an alternative in what I'm investing. Even if I have to take some drastic measure, and illegal or legal depending on the point of view to create certain papers.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

It had taken two weeks to have all of the proper arrangement made, my first step were already in place the goblin were ensure that I would fail, but I have taken the challenge to prove them wrong along with everyone else. Without risk there would be no gain.

Another two weeks later the fruits of my labor finally bare, the investment I made in the muggle world finally heading toward the positive side. While I was looking over the report Potter once again approach me.

"Aria?"

"What is it Potter?" Knowing I wouldn't be able to finish reading the rest of the report I put it safely away in my self lock charm bag.

"I been looking up on the house elves but I don't understand most of it. There are some parts I have been looking also regarding to the family history; I never saw such a book in my vault."

"Do I look like a house elf to you Potter, whatever you don't understand I'm sure asking your own would be so much more informational than I, after all they're likely to have been in your family for few generations if not more. As for the book they are in your family vault that you should of visit when you enter Hogwart either the headmaster or the deputy mistress should of have inform you so that you can make arrangement to visit your family vault on a regular bases. The vault that you have seen with nothing but gallon in it is a trust vault that pure blood family usually set up for their child when they are born. Anything else?"

"How do you know so much? I heard from Hermione that you're a muggle born, some of the things you told me she doesn't even know."

"How I come to such information is quite simple, I open books and actually read them. As to why your mud-blood friend doesn't know about it is likely because she prefer spell books than politics."

"What's a mud-blood?"

"Potter read something instead of bothering busy people like me. Mud-blood is a term that applies to muggle born, it means that they have dirty blood."

"TAKE THAT BACK! Hermione is not a mud-blood or any terms that you Slytherin use to describe muggle born."

"No I won't take it back Potter. I told you there is a fine line between Slytherin and Gryffindor, you the one that choose to seek me out for information, a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor or any other house. You can't just make the world turn your way. If you seek out a Slytherin for information with nothing to compensate at least you could do is not be an opinionated fool that judge everyone and everything." With that I storm away leaving Potter alone, all intend to finish reading the papers regarding to my investment.

"What dose Mistress Water want for dinner?"

"Beef stew and cup of tea would be nice."

"Twinky will get it."

"Thank you Twinky."

The hyper elf pop away, I made my way to my usual table engross in my work not realizing someone have join me till Twinky return with my dinner. "What do you want now Potter?"

"I'm sorry."

At least he sound genuine. "Do you even know what you're apologizing for?"

"You were right I was dancing on that line."

"You play a game out of your reach; you're ignorant of the world around you. You have no idea of what is being kept from you, and you made no effort of finding out what is being kept from you. Your friend and the people you trust and around you made sure of that. What is worst is that you allow them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Ron and Hermione are my friends."

"Friends that don't trust you? I know you're not that ignorant, don't you see that the Weasley is making you believe that Slytherin are evil, yet you approach me."

"Your different."

"How so?"

"You just are, you don't sneer or anything that Slytherin do."

"That's because I'm not expected to act as one, I still paid the price for it. Slytherin are out cast we have nothing but each other, even in class you can see that even the teacher out cast us. The only one that would stand up for us is Snape, but he is but one person."

"That doesn't change the fact that he still a git."

"In your eyes maybe, but in Slytherins he is the only one that would stand up for up for us. Ever wish someone would stand up for you, believed you? You did; no you still do but no one does. They believed that everything is just fine and nothing could go wrong because the Leader of Light assure them everything is fine when it's not."

"How?"

"I'm perspective."

"Or in the same situation."

"Perhaps. Now go away Potter I'm busy."

Luckily Potter knows when to be quite for the rest of the dinner was silent affair; both of us were drowning in our own thoughts. The next time I saw Potter he was with Ron Weasley under the influence of Poly juice potion fishing for information from Malfoy regarding to the Chamber of Secret. Not that he can offer much.

That night I foresaw what will soon take place in the Chamber of Secret, I squash my instinct to warn Potter and his friend of the incoming danger. But I knew better than to interfere with fate, for the event often turn worst than what it choose to reveal to me. So I waited for them venture down to the Chamber, after dillusioning myself I follow them.

The Weasley who were working diligently on removing the rocks for a clear path were easily dealt with a stunner, while the idiot who had been label as DADA professor for the year were a waste of magic if I have to stunned the idiot who already lost his mind. With a wave of my wand the stone path were clear, taking a bit more time the enchantment repair to prevent future encavement. When I finally made it to where Potter were he was battling a giant Basilisk that most of have been here since the time of the founders. Foolish Gryffindor to jump in without planning first, while he led the Basilisk away stealthily I made my way to the diary. The source of all the trouble.

During the reverse transfer spell Potter return with the Basilisk hot on his tail, quicken my enchantment I seal the diary after partial return of magic to the youngest Weasley. The young dark lord didn't go down without fighting luckily Potter was distracted by the Basilisk. Silently I made my way out knowing that the Phoenix would aid his healing process, but then again I'm hardly going to trust some light creature so I conjure a dozen chickens and set it on the Basilisk.

Leaving the Chamber of Secret turns out more difficult than coming in luckily I learn to enchant an conjure broom. The diary prove to be an interesting dark object, not once since I came possession of it did it stop alluring me to open its page and write upon it feeding it with my life magic. Luckily the ensnarement was easy to over thrown once I raise my Occlumency shield. With that dealt with I threw the diary to the bottom of my trunk's secret compartment after warding the lousy thing with dozen of strongest ward I knew of both dark and light and went straight to sleep completely drain of magic.

Next day I found Malfoy in one of his PMS mood for the lost of his house elf. Wonder how he have the face to talk about such humiliation is beyond me, but it made my day. At least the rest of this year will be quite and calm till next year, when everything will begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summer after Year 1

It was not my intention to be seen, I only wish to catch a glimpse of him to confirm his escape.

"Aria! What are you doing here in the muggle world? I never thought I see a Slytherin any where but the magic world."

"I live in the muggle world Potter; that was a nice piece of magic back there, even if it's accidental you really should curbed your temper thought."

"You still have yet to answer why you are here Aria."

"I'm just here to see someone, and don't flatter yourself its not you." I knew he would come find Potter as soon as he made his escape, it's the only reason I came so close to Potter's resident. I wanted answers, but at the same time I'm so afraid of them, which is why I play ignorant when the shaggy grim approach us.

"Hi there boy what's your name?"

Apparently Potter likes animals, "be careful he might bite." The dog shaked his head and sniff mockingly and begin to chase his own tail making Potter laughed. "You might want to send a letter to the ministry explaining why you did accidental magic other wise you might be in trouble next time, as for your aunt she will be wipe of her memory of being blown up like a balloon. If you want you're relative to receive the same treatment you going to have to specially request with a valid reason, I don't think your relative were too happy about the whole thing. Though I don't see why is amusing."

Potter made a face to his relative amusingly enough. "Thanks I'll do that."

"Your welcome, I have to leave now if I'm going to make it to my meeting in time, see you around Potter."

"Wait; do you know where I can stay for the rest of the summer? I don't think my relative would appreciate my presences longer."

"Appreciate would be putting it lightly from what I saw, I would suggest the Leeky Cauldron but they wouldn't appreciate you bring a pet, well not as big as that one. If you don't mind going to Knock Turn Ally I know an inn that wouldn't mind you bring him along."

"That's fine."

"Alright I'll take you there." I wave the Knight Bus paying for the ride luckily I was able to sit before it begin its outrageous journey, Potter was not so lucky falling flat on his face, the dog was not so much better but he seem to have fun sliding around in the bus.

"Not that I don't appreciate your company Aria but I thought you have a meeting."

"It's at the same place."

"Next stop Eclipse."

"That would be our stop Potter." When the Bus stops Potter seem like he was more than ready to get off with the dog following at his heel. "This way Potter before you make me late." I sign him in without trouble of large pet since I own the place not that anyone but the manger knows he quickly took care of it. "Don't forget to write that letter to the ministry Potter, I have to go."

Fast as politely possible I make my way to my room to change into dress robes that are more suitable before meeting the Malfoy Sr. It wasn't my intention to introduce myself so early on but the success of integrating the muggle world subtly into the wizarding one have brought many unwanted attention. The business deals with the pureblood in my position at the moment will only come once before they take it as some sort of insult.

After properly dress and revert back to my natural appearance I made my way back down to the bar. Even if Eclipse is located within Knock Turn Ally no one dares to cause trouble since its much favor. One of the only few bar that disregard's ones dark creature status, and provide proper accommodation. Vampire can obtain fresh blood acquire from muggle blood bank, well underground blood bank most be of health to donate blood for certain amount of cash exchange. Werewolf is welcome even with their infamous reputation as long as the ministries don't catch them here that is, luckily the ministry have long since turn a blind eye to the affair of the ally. Dark wizard were generally the one causing trouble throwing their weightless weights around but those problem were quickly dealt with since it makes an enemy of all patrons, and no one want to be on the band list of one of the most popular bar in the Wizarding world.

"Lord Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you. Hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Lady Winter?"

"Yes, I am." I hated that tone that people use when doubting my ability to conduct business in the adult world, so as always I answer with malice that suggest he either drop it or any future discussion of business will be gone. Insult or not I will not be look down on as a child after how hard I work to get here.

"Forgive me you not what I expected, you look no older than my son."

I make no correction in his assumption of my age; let him think what he will it gives me deniability later. "One's age isn't necessary measure one's skills."

"Of course," with no more question of my age he offers his arm like a pureblood and led the way to the restaurant behind the bar. Another one of Eclipse's unique charm a three in one, dinning with a bar when one doesn't want to return home or unable to they can rent a room in the inn with easy.

We were quickly lead to a table, business were discuss over dinner, a few weeks ago I had the goblin and my employees leak a rumor of my next venture and was looking for investor to venture into the business. It wasn't that I couldn't risk opening my next business alone with the income from Eclipse but it was a good way to establish connection and make my own name as head of Winter family. A title I obtain meeting the requirement after my muggle venture.

"Lord Malfoy from what I heard you just as ruthless in business as I."

"I'm flatter Lady Winter please call me Lucius."

"Then you will call me Hydrus." I have no intention of him connecting the dots between Aria Hydrus Winter and Aria Water, but I doubt it will take one as his station to figure it out. One of the reason I hate social pure blood manners.

"I suppose that the new club you going to venture into will follow the same acceptance as Eclipse?"

"I have no interests in turning away business which is why I started Eclipse here in Knock Turn Ally away from the ministry eyes. Of course everything is legally registered with banister on beck and call to deal with those fools."

"Aaa yes our ministries is a laughing stock of all magical world."

"But that just makes it more easily to obtains ones own gain isn't that right."

"Well you seem to be well verse in politics."

"It comes with running a business; one must know the politic and law before one can begin to run."

"Yes… something most seem to forget, well it's not hard to forget when the old ways are forgotten."

"That's why Lord Voldemort rises to power so quickly, gathering wizard and witches who want to preserve their culture." I felt him stiffing, I knew I was venturing into a dangerous territory but I don't want a business partner with hidden agenda that compelled them to hide from me, might as well show my hands of view. "Some where along the way he seems to have lost sight of his goal."

"Where do you stand then Lady Winter?"

"Normally I would say the winning side, but between Dumbledore and Voldemort. Voldemort is the lesser of two evil. Look around you Eclipse is filling with those who are label dark by the ministry; there is not a single light wizard around, all result of Dumbledore's detriting propaganda. Within a few more decades our kind will either be hunted down or fled our own home land. It's a sad sight."

"It is."

The rest of dinner was light affair, my standing were made clear. I made my first allied, the business prospects were to be discuses at another date since it have pass midnight. Over all it have been an interesting day, the affair of my father were buried with business plan that are needed to be completed before the Hogwart term begin.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Lucius Malfoy POV

The day begins just like any other dinning with his family now that his son returns from Hogwart during the summer. His son Draco Malfoy, is the only bright side of the arrange marriage his father have see to before he can take over as the head of Malfoy family.

His wife Narsciss Malfoy nee Black whom he thought to only be a wall flower raised as a pure blood woman of her station would be easy to deal with, but after the marriage he realized she was a vulture of worst sort. Spending outrageous amount of money on jewelry, and throwing out lash party at every turn. The only proper pure blood trait she has was discretion of her affairs, if it weren't for the Malfoy family tree that only head of the family has access to he couldn't even be sure if Draco was his son.

At the end of the day between business, his wife and son the only solace he can find was to confine his trouble with his old friend Severus over large amount of fire whisky.

Severus Snap POV

It wasn't unusual that his friend come to confront him with his trouble. After all when you in Slytherin you learn to trust very few with your trouble. The list of people you can confront can usually be measure single handedly. In Slytherin you don't usually have friends, you have acquaintances, and those who aren't, and the unlucky ones that make it to the enemy list.

But even this new acquaintance of Lucius intrigue his curiosity, a simple meeting can throw his friend Lucius into such turmoil worth attention of any self respecting Slytherin.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Back to Aria

I was once again awaken by my ever so energetic house elf. "Mistress Water guest wish to see Mistress Water but me told wizard you not awake yet."

"Happy, what you want to say is that 'I inform Mistress guest that you have yet to wake up.' Ok?"

"Yes Mistress, Happy will try to do better next time."

Teaching house elf proper speech is by far one of the hardest tasks that I have to undertake. "What did Potter want?"

"He wishes for audience with Mistress, he didn't tell Happy why?"

"Happy is 'me,' don't refer yourself as a third person." Seriously what could Potter actually want so early in the morning? "Happy prepare breakfast in my study and escort my guest there."

After my morning ritual I dress the in the robes Happy left me on my bed, I made my way to the study to find Potter pouring over one of my books, while his pet devouring most of the breakfast. "While I don't mind you looking through my book I would like for you to ask first though, some of them are a bit… temperamental." Taking a seat in front of what suppose to my breakfast were half devoured already I opt to order another set for myself and Potter.

Blueberries oatmeal with honey, toast on the side with orange juice, got to love house elves.

"Um Aria I can't eat all of this." Gesturing the large breakfast in front of him, not that I blame him Happy my personal house elf tend to go over board feeding people unless you give her specific direction.

"Eat what you can, I know very well of Happy's habits. She tends to over stuff people, next time you decide to have breakfast with me you need to tell her specifically what you want, though I'm sure your pet will be more than happy to finish what you can't." I got up to my potion cabinet for several specific potions that my guests seem to need. "You drink these two and your pet drink these three."

"What for?" Potter eyeing the potion with distant.

"Nutrient potion, stomach expanding potion, and the last one your pet needs is a bug removal potion I have no intention for your pet to be sick around all over the place."

"Oh…" While they both seem a bit embarrass they drink the potion without further complain. "How did you know?"

"Potter I'm not a morning person, I have no patient for guessing games so you going to have to be a bit more specific."

"How do you know that we need the potions?"

"I have eyes and I do use them, you are a lot thinner than when you left Hogwart. Besides the house elves in Hogwart complain about you having the appetite of a bird, your head of the house should of have notice. But since she is a pureblood the idea of anyone neglecting children will never cross her mind."

"Oh."

"Happy told me you need to see me."

"Yes, you told me last year about my family vaults, I talk with Professor McGonagall about visiting it but Headmaster denied my request telling me it isn't safe."

"Aaa so that's why Headmaster paid me a visit at the end of last year. If you want to visit those vaults so badly I suggest you to take it up with the board of governments they are compose of pureblood and they would take offense that Dumbell have been keeping your family history from you. They may even go as far as to send a representative to escort you there themselves. Or you can take it up with the goblins, more specifically the goblin in charge of your family vaults."

"Wait what do you mean that Headmaster paid you a visit?"

"He wasn't happy that I was the one to inform you of your family responsibilities."

"But I never told anyone I learned from you."

"Growwww."

"Quite Black."

"Black?" How fitting that Potter names his godfather the name he despises the most.

"His fur color."

"I see." I tired to hide the laughter by drinking my orange juice. "As for how he found out he might of have use Legitimacy, or he could of have use a truth serum then oblivated you. Neither is legal without consent of the said person, or under suspicion of a crime then it requires the ministry approval I assure you."

"What's the difference?"

"Some people who are well verse with Legitimacy can enter another's mind unnoticed and look through their memories without the person ever realizing it, unless they know Occlumency then they are capable of expelling the intruder. As for oblivation you it depends on the caster's strength, one can become a vegetable if the spell was too powerful, but if not, certain potion can help recover the memory."

"Do you know how I can learn Occlumency?"

The topic of mind art brought back the memories on how I learn it; it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Breakfast doesn't seem all too appealing anymore. "Mind art is an obscure branch that ministry doesn't approve of you learning ever since Dumbell becomes the headmaster most branch of magic became illegal. So, most books on mind arts are valuable because they were so few left. But someone who knows it can teach you."

"Do you know Occlumency?"

"Yes."

"Do you…"

"No. I can't teach you Occlumency without harming you, I'm not well verse it enough to enter your mind without harming you."

"Oh…"  
>I don't know why but I offered my help when my father begins whining, looking at me with pleads. Sigh, "I can explain to you how to build up a shield, but afterwards you on your own."<p>

"Thanks Aria."

"Just remember I'm busy person, I have to head over to Gringotts soon so if you want to visits your family vault you better hurry."

With the simplest things his face lit up in joy, inhaling the remaining of his breakfast with easy do to the stomach expanding potion he left quickly to change, father follow him with excitement. Warding the room with the most powerful wards I knew, I don't trust my father to not try to sneak in to find out exactly who is hanging out with his god son. "Happy, make sure no one enters this room, and my private room. I'll be out running errands."

"Yes Mistress Water, Happy…I will look after the rooms."

"Thank you." I left to wait for Potter by the door, not a minute later he came down with the dog at his tail. "Pull your hood up, is not safe for the boy who live to walk around in these parts." He pulls up quickly when he realize the danger, when it was secure I pull up my own then made my way to Gringotts.

Father stop outside of Gringott's door knowing full well the wards would reverse his transformation forcibly. I didn't bother to wait in line I just pull Potter with me to meet with my account manger. "Master Steelclaw morning."

"Miss Water, I see you have been busy. Who is this?"

"This is Harry Potter apparently he has not been informed of his family vaults when he was here in his first year."

"I see, the Potter account is manger by Goldtooth. He should of have introduce himself to you when you enter Hogwart." I knew goblin can be ruthless when situation demands, apparently my account manger were not different. Another goblin was call in words were exchange in the goblin language while I look through some paper Master Steelclaw handed me. "Rest assures Mr. Potter Gringotts will get to the bottom of this."

"While you at it might as well pull up the last thirteen years of his account transaction and inform him of it while we wait, since his account manger seems to be unable to do so."

"Mr. Potter?"

"Um."

"He needs your permission since he is not your account manger."

"Yes please." A large stack of paper was in his hand instantly.

While Potter was immense in his finance report I took the opportunity to discus mine. "You have been busy Miss Water."

"Business has no time for leisure, not at this moment at least. So have my request been approved?"

"Normally I would say no; but after the successes with Eclipse, and your recent partnership the request have been approved."

Sigh, "That's a relived."

"I took time to draw up the contract for both of you to view."

The contract was well detail at glance. I have no time to look through it any further when the door was open once again, this time the goblin that came through was the goblin manger of this Gringotts branch. Something must be seriously wrong with Potter's account. I followed my manger's lead to show my respect, and urge Potter to do the same, luckily he followed my lead.

Seconds later the door once again open, a goblin with air of doom was escorted by two other armed goblins. Well something is seriously wrong. The depress goblin pleaded, "Please I didn't meant to."

"Silence! You choose to risk your head for a wizard for this treachery. I'm terribly sorry Mr. Potter, rest assure this will be dealt with."

"I'll just step out and let you guys discuss this."

"Wait Aria!" Potter grabs a hold of my arm and whispering his plead, "You can not leave me here with this, help me."

"Potter this is between you and the goblins, my presence here is intruding on your family affair. Is a very, serious breach in etiquette!"

"I don't care about etiquette, I need help, your help so please stay."

"Is more than etiquette, is by law I can't stay unless I become your finance advisor. The law was pass in 1762 when an underage heir lost his inheritance and title by signing off something he was not suppose under the advice of his elder friends who was of age, stole his monetary and title."

"Then become my advisor!"

"Potter! I'm not of age; what's more I'm younger than you are. The ministry will never approve of it. And I'll be even busier than I already am."

"But…" He did something I never expected him to, those cursed puppy dog eyes, quite a Slytherin move.

"Alright I get it, I'll become your advisor _temporarily_ till you find your own." He hugs me for that something that seems to even surprise himself. "Off Potter." I'm a Slytherin, and we are not touchy freely type of people.

Every person and goblin stay, though my account manger were evicted from his office since he is neither Potter account manger, nor is he a battle goblin. It was the manger who broke the silence when I was looking through the Potter's finance records. "Goldtooth, state your reason for this treachery it will be your only defense."

"It was Mr. Potter's guardian's will for me to act as such."

"Objection, the Potter's will was never read, is unclear if Dumbell I meant Dumbledore is actually Harry Potter's guardian."

"Yes, Miss Water a copy of the will have been acquire before the sealing and appropriate action should of have been taken now. As of now Dumbledore is no longer Mr. Potter's guardian, rather he was never one to begin with. When his parent pass he should have either go to his godfather or godmother, but since neither of them is available we will be contacting the next person on the long list of guardian that Mr. Potter's parents created."

"You mean I didn't have to live with the Dursley's?"

"You should of have never been there in the first place, your parent explicably specified 'My son Harry James Potter, under no circumstances should be left in care of the Dursley's.' Here you read it." I handed him the copy of the will.

When he looks up, he fire slews of questions, as expected. "Who are my god parents? Why didn't they take me in? How did Dumbledore gets custody of me?"

"Your godfather is Sirius Black, who is incarcerated for allegedly selling out your parent's location to Voldemort, and killed his best friend Peter Pettigrew along with thirteen muggles in broad day light. Your godmother is Alice Longbottom was torture by the Lestrange into insanity. As for how Dumbledore gets custody of you I would have to guess that he sealed the will before it was read and name himself your guardian, his words held a lots of power in the Wizard World."

"That's no reas…."

While Potter was ranting his former Goblin manger was dealt with. "Potter while you're ranting of Dumbelll gives me great amusement, need I remind you I have a lot to do today. You need to pick out a new Goblin manger, I think a list can be drawn up; you all so need to pick a new financial advisor; as well as a banister I doubt the current one have yet to gave you his oath I'm guessing his loyalty lies else where."

"Oh, I would like Griphook to be my manger."

"Griphook? Are you sure?" The High goblin manger asked in his shocked state.

"Yea, he was the only goblin I know, I don't want a stranger managing my account. Not after what happen."

Unknowingly Potter just earned the respect of the goblins by knowing their names. "Then I'll make a list of adviser and banister tonight, you'll have it tomorrow. It might be a good idea for you to acquire one from your new manger as well to view things from a different perspective, and it gives you a few more choice. But for now you might want to have your manger recall all of your vault keys that was not in your possession, and if you want to take legal action for the thief ask him to make a list, might also want to ask for a list of inventor in your vault and what have been taken out."

"What she said." Potter seems to be over whelmed by the whole thing. "Thanks Aria."

"No problem. So who is his next in line guardian?"

"Mr. Remus J Lupin."

"He is a werewolf the ministry will never allow it, more over he is a part of the Order of Phoenix he is far too under Dumbell's thumb. But it is his parents wish contacting him might not be a bad idea, contact the next available guardian on the list after him as well."

"Aria what is the Order of Phoenix?"

"They are a small vigilant group of witches and wizards who follows Dumbell's lead in fighting against Voldemort in the last war."

"Will that be all?"

"Potter?"

"Yes that will be all today, unless you can think of something."

I'm not sure what to do in such a situation since I made sure I will never be in such predicament. "Does the inventory of your vaults have books on mind art? I told you before is an obscure art, but pureblood tend to have a copy some where."

He looks through the list, he replied excited "Yes it does."

"Well then go retrieve it, I have some business to finish with my manger, I'll wait for you at the door then we'll go grab lunch, is past noon." Adding the last part for his benefit, and mine since he can't seem to remember when it's appropriate to have meals.

"Great!" Finally seem to realize that is after noon, and the hunger made itself know, he made his way out with his new goblin manger Griphook along with the High goblin manger. And mine walk back in through the door.

"Master Steelclaw I will look through the contract tonight please sends the copies to Mr. Malfoy and my banister as well as his so they can look through it. Here is the next set of investment I want to make." It have become a routine by now the Master Steelclaw never question my investment since it always yield profit, in the goblin's mind profit is what matters the most.

"Of course Miss Water it will be done. You are one of the youngest clients we ever have, but quite possibly one of the richest."

"Possibly?"

"Old Pureblood have generations to acuminate their wealth, and your quite young you have years ahead of you to catch up."

"I see, I will see you next week or sooner. May your gold always flow."

"And may your deeds yield you gold."

I left my mangers office to find Potter waiting in the shadow avoiding the crows with his hood up. He notice me as soon as I approach, "hold still Potter you can not walk into a dinning area with you hood up, and I have no wish to be mob today. I'm going to apply a temporally glamour charm on you." It times like these I'm glad to be able to use magic without restriction, the glamour charm did wonders. Potter is now a dirty blond with blue eyes walking through the crows without a problem, but he still attracts quite a bit of attention with the large grim following us.

The first stop was a small obscure dinner to the left of Gringotts one of my latest project, is run by a small werewolf family who was turn in the last war. Quite popular to the elder generation since their serving were quite delicate and deviously made fresh by the matriarch of the family everyday.

"Welcome back Aria, who is this?"

"He is a friend of mine James Evan."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you too, is rare to see Aria with a friend, come on we have a table outside to the right."

"Thank you Mrs. Wright."

"Is the least I can do after all that you done for us."

"It was a simple investment you did the rest yourself."

"Never the less, we're in your debt. Now let's get something in you coming so late for lunch, you haven't been neglecting yourself have you?"

"Not at all, I was just finishing up some business late; I'll have the mushroom pasta and soy milk."

"And you Mr. Evan what would you like?"

"A club sandwich and chips with pumpkin juice please."

"His pet Black will have the same as him; I don't think he'll appreciate my diet if you get him my order."

"I'll be right back with some garlic bread, you both need to eat more look at how thin you both are."

"Mrs. Wright is always a mother hen, so expected a heavy serving." Not a moment later, true to my words Mrs. Wright came back with a large basket of garlic bread which we start munching on once we smell its attractive aroma. With the stomach potion still in Potter's and my Father's system they have no problem inhaling their large serving of food. They both finish before me since I was eating in a more sedate pace not under the influence of potion, but they waited patiently with their second drink. When we were finish Potter insists he pay for the tab after the events in Gringotts, though he has to fight tooth and nail since Mrs. Wright insists I never have to pay to dine there and friends with her are extended the same courtesy. It was an amusing affair, but surpassingly Potter won.

After lunch I left Potter in the mercy Madam Rosaline more refine establishment that pureblood visit for their wardrobe. When Madam Rosaline wants something done, there is no stopping her, everyone of her work is an art piece. And Potter needed a whole wardrobe; Madam Rosaline was more than excited with the commission. I left before Madam Rosaline have a chance to catch me she always believed that I need another dress robe or another cloak.

While Potter is unavailable I went to the apothecary I frequent to stock up on stomach expanding potion, potent nutrient potion, mild calming drought, dreamless sleep, pepper up potion, and bruise balm. I have no problem in brewing any of them, but I don't have time, maybe Potter would like to practice since he avoid the hospital like the plague from what the house elves told me. I brought a new potion blade, and several potion vials of different size, along with quite a few ingredient uses in most healing potion like the ones I picked out from respected potion masters. Unfortunately Potion Master Snape my head of the house was picking up his order of potion ingredients, he definitely saw my purchase since he gave me the 'we will talk about this.' Luckily my order was paid for before his, so I was able to get away before he can detain me for questions.

It took quite an epic distraction from Father to rescue Potter from Madam Rosaline and keep me from getting caught. Potter's new wardrobe was to be picked up in a week; the bill was to be charge to his account directly. Before we return to Eclipse a few book on pureblood society was needed.

Eclipse was in full swing of daily party event when Potter and I got back, he return to his room with the books, and potion ingredient with father at his tail. Not once did my father recognize me; despite the similarity, the resemblance I inherited from my mother, I tried not to let that get to me as finish up with Potter's list of advisor and banister. Then I work till late night to finish up my own work that I have neglecting in aiding Potter. Even after Potter has a new advisor and banister this which he choose from hidden personal interviews, this stressful routine continues till September. Running errands or teaching Potter the pureblood ways in the morning, running Eclipse and planning out as well as finalizing certain aspect of the new business, this is one of the most stressful months in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hogwart year 2

The train ride was eventful, tried as I might to ditch Potter he still follow me to my usual empty compartment. The whole way he was emitting disappointment and sadness since he had decided to leave Black/father back in Eclipse. I tried to catch some well deserved sleep when Potter was brewing in his misery, but it wasn't meant to be his friend busted into the compartment. Chattering and admonishing in an inconsiderate level of inside voice. "Will you shut up! Or better yet get out."

And of course Weasley have something to say. Well _had_ something to say since I hit him with a strong silence spell. Granger already pull out her wand debating on weather to point at me or to tried and undo my spell, luckily she had enough intelligence to not picked a fight with a Slytherin and begin trying countless spell she likely had read to undo my spell on Weasley. Unfortunately it won't work since the spell I hit Weasley with was one of my creations, not just anyone will have the power and ability to undo it.

Thankfully it was silent after that little mishap; I was able to catch some time for my nap. That was until dementors decided to interrupt it. Luckily the free interruptions allow me time for nap seems to have inspired enough happiness for me to produce a corporal patronus. A crow appears from my wand chase off the dementor that interrupts my nap.

After that unfortunate event the whole train was silent, Professor R.J Lupin aka Moony came around the train to ensure that student was alright and no one's souls have been taken. The thestral greeted me happily, Potter just stand there looking stun.

"Aria what is that?"

"They are thestral, they are said to be closest to death, and so only those who had seen death can see them." In side the carriage Luna was already seated there. "Hello Luna."

"Princess, thank you for the crow."

"Don't mention it, I mean it."

"Of course Princess, you won't hear a word from me."

"Is Aria."

"But Princess sounds so much better."

Sigh, "do as you please, I gave up." Luna like always enjoy such batter then she went back to her copy of Quibbler, of course Granger begins her righteous rant and beg defaming the content of its work, since none of the claim creature are in the books she had read before saved from hearing the rest and Weasley added comments since he was still in silence, since we have arrived to the castle.

"See you Aria."

"See you later Princess."

Thus the group was separated to there respect house table. As usual the table is fill with heavy dish most of which consist of meat and poultry, lucky for me thank Merlin for house elves they place most of my favorite dish with in my arm reach without it being too noticeable by others.

"What were you talking to Potter about Water?"

"None of your business Malfoy, I don't need your permission to talk with any body."

"Bite your tongue Water, Malfoy is of higher station than a half blood like you."

"Oh, long time no see Parkinson, you face look more and more like a pug each year. How do you do it?" Putting on the most adoring face I can when my laughter is fighting to break out. Though the rest of my house mate within hearing distance weren't as lucky, one of them was Malfoy.

"Why you…!"

"Careful Parkinson you know that fighting within the house in _public_ is a big no no, just think what would our head of the house think." I didn't think Parkinson could be anymore enraged but her face is even more similar to a pug in her anger. Never the less she back down, well this will be continue within the Slytherin common room.

Soon everyone have their fill of the wonderful feast prepare by the house elves, Dumbell announce our new DADA professor no doubt Potter recognize the name if his reaction were anything to go by. After all of the announcement was announced Gryffindor and Hufflepuff race to the door; while Ravenclaw and Slytherin follow at a more sedate pace to our own common room.

Since the First year were lead by the perfects follow by the head of the house they went to a more about rout, the rest of us took a more direct rout. When I got there Parkinson was already waiting for me by the entrance with her wand in hand. The rest of the house was watching closely; even if they appear to be doing something else, after all no one want to miss a chance for black mail material.

"You'll pay for what you did in the Great hall Water, how dare you insult me in such manner."

Several snicker at the memory of the insult. "Parkinson you can't challenge me to a duel when I'm just simply stating the truth."

"Arrrg."

"Amazing Parkinson not only do you look like a pug, but your sound remarkably like one. I'm sure you'll make a great comedian one day. Perhaps the Weasley twin will recruit you if you continue to show such marvelous improvement."

"How dare you Water? I'll teach you to respect your betters. Bambarda."

My wand was out before she finishes her spell; it was deflected to the fire place, showering her with ash, and weak flame. "I wonder who is better here Parkinson, but I suppose the Bambarda spell is an improvement for you. Better luck next time." Normally I'm not this reckless, nor do I degrade others to such extend; I must be more tire than I thought I was between Potter, work, and dementor I'm not surprise. Making my way to my dorm room I spell my usual ward in place before falling into deep slumber.

_Dream Begins_

_ "Bones of father, flesh of servant, blood of an enemy." As each ingredients was added to the caldron the colour of the potion change rapidly from one to another, then an infant was added into the bubbling caldron. Then from it once again rise Voldemort. _

Then everything changes to another scene.

_Death was every where, Dumbell were the first of many. The war eradicated most of the wizarding world, it begun in Britain then expanded over seas. Those of who survived soon died out, muggle born were fear and hunted without guides. _

Again everything changes, another scene play before me.

_A haggard man stood before a wall fill with Black's name, it was the Black's family tree. His hand shockingly traced my name, and then he knew._

I knew who that man was, I knew better than anyone. It haunted my very existence, almost every night. Why? Why does it haunt me so? Tears begin to fall. What a bad way to start the day. Unable to fall back asleep I made a list of pros and cons of handing over Wormtail to the aurora to exonerate my father so he will never find out the truth once I put the Black manor on lock down, and Voldemort won't be resurrected just yet. Down side was I'm not the head of the Black family so I can't put the family manor on lock down. But maybe I can burn that wall down, that is an option.

In the end I decided to burn down the wall and capture Wormtail. Luckily I knew where to look, but I really don't want to confront the twins, what's worst I have to confront them before they decided to give it to Potter this year. Sigh. So much to do, so little time.

Getting out of my cocoon of warmth required all of my energy, getting ready for day, I need help. And thank Merlin the house elves like me, Pany a Hogwart house elves always pops in, in my moment of need like now. With a snap she pack my books, and my needed material for the day, and another pops with me directly into the kitchen where my favorite breakfast waiting for me. "I love house elves, thank you Pany."

After breakfast, it was about time the student usually made their way to the Great Hall for Breakfast, well the early ones any way. Professor Snape the head of Slytherin house was already handing out schedule, apparently he heard what happen with Parkinson since he was giving me that _look_ of his.

Another easy year, well at least I can look through some of the document that Potter made me fall behind on. History first period with Ravens, if I finish early I can take a nap in Charms. The professor can't say anything if I demonstrated that I can already cast the spell, a event that I go through in every class last year, in the end a unspoken system was establish between the professor and myself I can sleep as long as I demonstrate that I can cast the charm properly. So in the beginning of every class the professor explains the materials then come to me to watch me cast the spell properly, and then I go to sleep or do what ever I want while they go help other students.

The day turn out to be a good day, I was able to catch some most well deserved nap in and between classes. That was until my head of the house call me out in the common room just as I finish my home work and decided to call it for a day. He lead me out of the common room with all eyes watching, after all our head of the house doesn't call people out often it was we who suppose to go to him. After several twist and turns we stop in front of his office guarded by a very amusing snake. I had a fit of cough to hide some of the insulting things it was saying. Luck was not with me since the same snake travel into the office portrait and continues its rant trying to make me laugh on purpose, apparently it figured out I can understand it.

"Miss Water care to explain what happen last night between you and Miss Parkinson."

"Not particularly since you already know. Beside I was merely stating the truth."  
>"Calling the ancient and noble house of Parkinson's heir a pug is quite dangerous to your future."<p>

"I appreciate the concern but the house of Parkinson is hardly ancient, as far as noble goes that haven't happen since they decided to cross breed with a pug."

He was trying not to laugh out loud, but the snake was not even bother by the insult and let out a snake laugh giving me a break on listening to the most amusing things he said. Most regard to the head of the house sitting in front of me.

"Anyway besides that incident, headmaster has decided that the agreement between you and the other professor is unacceptable."

"What agreement is that?" I went with I don't know what your talking about look.

"The one, where you get to sleep as soon as the professor saw your work."

"That one?"

"Yes, that one."

"But he had no problem with it last year."

"Yes but last year you didn't catch his attention."

"Should I be disturbed that our esteem headmaster is a pedophile?"

"Headmaster is not a pedophile, but he is medaling." The last part was in a whisper not meant for me to hear but I heard it any way.

"So what is he going to do? He can't simply kick me out of Hogwart for knowing the lesson before hand." No matter how much he wants to, "its in the founders law."

"Yes, that's why the other professor decided to give you the opportunity to move ahead, this weekend you will go to them for individual testing to see how far ahead you are and then we will rearrange your schedule so you can sit in class with the higher years."

"Oh." This is not something I see coming. If I want to remain unseen by the wizarding world I can't simply move ahead of class, but on the other hand this is a rare opportunity. If I don't do my best it will insult the other professors, besides it would surely make Dumbell tick after all I'm most teachers pet they would of have fight Dumbell for this favor. Yes the choice is clear, "I will look forward to this weekend then Professor."

"Yes I believed several other professors are the same. Do you wish to take the test for Arithmancy and Ancient Rune and the other offer electives as well?"

"They offer?" I hardly even know those professors."

"They heard of you from other professor, and they are curious."

"As long as Bottle glasses and ghost professor isn't my proctor I have no problem in taking it."

"No they won't I believed professor McGonagall offer her and mine service for that."

"Oh. Well if that is all…"

"No is not, so sit back down Miss Water. The other day in Digon Ally why did you buy all those potion and ingredients?"

"Um…." I knew I forgot something, _a lie to get out of this_. "My house elves decided to start a green house, because they had nothing to do." Opps not good muggle born do not have house elves.

"And pray tell why do you have house elves, Miss Water?"

"Because my neighbor decided he had one too many and I'm the only witch with in walking distance, so he decided to transfer the ownership."

"Tried again Miss Water, I'm a Slytherin."

"That's why we're in the dungeon. Alright I give, they were for an acquaintance and his pet."

"Was that so hard?"

"Yes." I told the whole truth and not my usual partial truth the horror; Uncle Regie would be so disappointed. "I'm going to sleep." Pouting and stomping the whole way back to my dorm room.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The dreams continue to plague me at night, disturbing my sleep so the nap in class occurs more often. Till Saturday I test out of most of the subject for my years one after another, they were long and annoying. By the end of the day I was tired, cranky, and most importantly sleep deprived.

Somehow the word that I decided to test out of class my years circulated around Hogwart, this I blame Dumbell since only professors and I know about it, he decided to talk to me in the hall way. Trying to use Legitimacy on me, of courses I retaliated and shout at him much to his irritation the whole faculty heard about it was cross with him, but he was some how able to cover the whole thing up so not even the usual aura appearance for arrest in such circumstances even heard a whisper of the event.

Just when I thought the day couldn't get any worst, it just did. The moment I walking into the common room I was plague by Parkinson's rant. Something about me grabbing her Dracky's attention, spell was exchange. At some point in life there is only so much a person could take, and this particular moment seem to be mine; not for the first and certain not for the last. My temper decided to influence my mind to cast that one certain spell, it just screams to me 'go for it, I know you want to, why not?' Then it happen a spell left my wand speeding quickly toward one Pansy Parkinson, and after my spell hit in her place was a brown spotted white pug.

All hell broke loose then; the common room erupts in laughter. Not even professor Snap the head of the house was able to completely silence the room with his intimidation alone. Parkison was running around barking at the direction where the laughter was the loudest.

I am in so much trouble.

"Miss Water explain to me why my student monitor ward went off, when it there doesn't seem to be a student in danger?"

"Well as I have said that Parkinson had great deal of talents in being a comedian imitating pugs, and she seem to taken it a whole new level with her barking. So in name of _self defense_ I gave her the body to match her voice."

Once again the laughter erupt even the portrait of Salazar Slytherin join in the mirth in laughter.

"Miss Water it is unacceptable to use human transfiguration on another student. Ten point from Slytherin. And it your responsibility to take her to professor McGonagall to recite your mistakes."

"Yes professor Snape." Well since he didn't say when.

"Tonight Miss Water."

Fudge Bunny, there goes my quite night, maybe a permanent silenco? "But Professor, Parkinson doesn't seem to like my company if her teeth were anything to go by." Everyone turn their attention to the pug in question and her teeth which attach to the robes of one Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy will accompany you to ensure you both get there _UNHARM._"

That's no fun; I'm even further away from my bed now. "Fine let's go Malfoy, make sure you keep a tight hold of the leash."

"What leash?"

A later leash found its way around Parkinson's neck, "that one."

"I'm only coming to make sure both of you are unharmed. Why do I have to hold the leash? Why does she need one anyway? She can walk"

"Its conflict of interest, if I hold the leash I will be tempted to _harm_ the presence in question. She needs a leash because is nearing curfew I have no intention of searching for her, then again some unsuspected Griffindorks might stumble on her presences…. Hummmm…. Choices, choices."

"I get it I'll hold the leash, you just plain dangerous Water."

"Only to my enemies." Finally we arrived to professor McGonagall office. "Hello professor McGonagall sorry to interrupt you at such late hour but we have a problem that is in need of your expertise madam."

"Oh come on in." After we were sited including the pug, "what can I help you with?"

"Well there seem to be an accident result in Miss Parkinson's current state." Malfoy indicated toward the pug."

"Is that…?"

"Yes professor. It was in complete self-defense that this transfiguration."

"I suppose the perpetrator have been dealt with?"

"Yes professor, but normal reversal spell doesn't seem to work."

Like a true transfiguration Mistress Professor McGonagall begin casting complex reversal spell. After about the tenth she calls it quits and decide on a different tact, and call for reinforcement. Professor Flitwick came through the floo, after explaining the situation he too begins to cast numerous complex spell.

An hour later the pug was finally reverse back to Parkinson's human form, the screeching alone could of have woke the whole school. Luckily she was admonished by professor for public disturbances. In the end the spell wasn't one base on transfiguration, but an illusion charm spell.

With the problem resolve I was finally able to return to my sweet siren bed. Once again the nightmares plague me. So my sleep was once again cut short, much shorter than normal.

The whole weekend I was constantly reminded of my admirable spell work. Even Luna praised me. It was only luck that Potter has yet to have a chance to bother me, and it's a blessing that Granger took it upon herself to keep him away from me since she views me as the epic bad influence on her friends.

When Monday finally arrived I received my new schedule, the Slytherin around me tried to discreetly view my new classes. As it turns out I'm taking Potion, Dark Art, Transfiguration, and Charms with the fifth years. I can take my OWL's at the end of the year without taking the class, same for muggle born. While my Arithmancy and Ancient Rune not so polish, it wasn't complete rubbish either so I can take it with the fourth years. The only class that's the same is Herbolgy with Puffs.

Well maybe now my classes won't be as boring, getting ready for my first fifth year class with Gryffindor in Charms. Perfect time for a spot of mischief for my revenge of lost sleep; stupid father for leaving that night and getting caught, stupid ministry locking people up without trial.

As it turns out the Marauders were not as foolish as I first thought when I realize they created the school map. My whole arson of summoning spell comes up short when the map was concern. So that leaves me only few options, take it by hand, ask for it, or take it in their own territory. Sigh, since when do I do things the easy way; at least breaking in to the Gryffindor common room sound interesting, and daring. In such short notice completely stupid.

That night I tried to sneaking into the Gryffindor common room, it turns out the house was waiting outside its entrance since someone tried to breaking before me. 'Sirius Black' was the guilty party of this whole mess, now with the added security it would be even harder to get my hands on the lousy map. Counting my loss I turn in for the night back in the Slytherin common room while the Gryffindor's camp in the great hall. At least luck didn't seem completely against me since I made it back before the head count begun.

So it begins _Operation Map abduction._

My brain storm for the operation using invisibility spell flew through the window, take the map and mask it with a prank. Or directly sneak into the common room using Poly juice like the Golden Trio last year when they sneak into the Slytherin common room, but that have been done before and I don't like to copy the idea.

When morning came my brain storm was still doesn't feel like it's going to be anywhere near finish. It was depressing that I sacrifice my WHOLE night of sleep time for this plan to help a father who doesn't even know of your existence, or care in this case. Even if he didn't know that mother pass away he should have at least visit her, but instead the ward I raised around the family house design to help him wasn't even trigger. Now I find out that he is in, or around Hogwart running around aimlessly. It frustrated me to no end, on top of that the new business demands even more of my attention than before in this final stage, the risk is higher than any other before it.

It feels like my shoulder is carrying a tone of weight, the nights and day nap are shorter. My stress level are sky high, in this rate I'll be lucky if I don't have any grey hair by the time I'm twenty. And on top of everything I just got prank by the twins.

Sometime during the night apparently the twins rig the Great Hall, the result of the prank is that every Slytherin is now sprouting in red and gold skin. Everyone is laughing their heads off.

Well too can play this game, in all of my frustration and recent anger I decided to play some pay back. In silent anger I walk toward the Slytherin table, casting glamor along the way, but before I put my wand back I modified the twins spell work and the bonus is the time delay on it. The Slytherin around me who felt the spell work look at me in curiosity, but their curiosity was in vain for it was my business and mine only.

Not an hour later when everyone is making their way toward their own classes, it happens. Just like the prank the twin pulled on the Slytherins, the twin is now found themselves in my version of prank. The twin's hair is now long lush red, their body is now filling their female uniform with lushes curves, the best part is that their heels are on uncomfortable height, and the bonus is that is that its permit for two day. But the unfortunate part is that the twins made a pair of very, very ugly female, and everyone have to bare the sight of it; luckily Hogwarts is a castle however small it is.

Yule came and went; somehow I was able to successfully infiltrate into the Gryffindor's tower with my new animagus form. Pettigrew was found cage in Madam Bone's office with full explanation anonymously. With the aid of truth serum Sirius Black was exonerated with a full pardon, an apology from the ministry, as well as 12 thousand gallon compensation.

From the moment Black was free till now he never once made an attempt to visit our family home. The ward was never reactivated, I would have thought as soon as he claims the custody of Potter, he would have looked for my mom or I afterward, surly Uncle would of left some record of me. If not, as long as he return to my childhood home he would of have found out everything from the moment he married mom; mom's death, my existence. It never happened, with each passing day my hope of Sirius Black being a part of my life slowly and painfully died away.

When the year end my hope was completely extinguish. Twice Sirius Black walk away from me, there would not be a third time. Because I will never gave him another chance to be in my life once again. Never will I acknowledge that he is my father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summer after Year 2

It didn't take long for the project I begun last year to take off; the estate was almost ready during Yule. Today is the day of grand opening for my night club Siren, the first ever magical night club. My newly higher staff is finally deemed ready by Maria, manger of Siren who trains the staff with her brother Kai manger of Eclipse. So I know everything will be ok, somewhat. At least my paper works are cut down by at least half; this gives me free time to do what I need to.

The cemetery was cold, and just as unforgiving as the last time I had visited. Finally I stop before one under the old oak, all these years I could never comprehend why I was never allow to visited my father, no Sirius Black even when I didn't care if the world knows the fact that I was born of his blood. Now I know. She left everything that she had ever known; her heritage, her world, her family just to be with him. Abandoning her family, friends, everything she was raised in, raised to be. Just for him. Yet in mere seconds he can toss away all of her resolves, throwing it in her face by walking out that night, the night I was born.

Just as he had his reason, she had her as well, and I have my own reason. In mere seconds he toss away his own family, the one he had created for another just like he had toss away the name of Black. For this reason I can never allow him to be head of the Black family. That, was Uncle Regies legacy, and I will not allow anyone to tarnish it. Especially not to someone like Sirius Black, the title of Ancient and Noble house of Black will be mine.

It has been two week since I first begin to slowly take over the Black's family business. Since the Black's family is an ancient house they had their hands in a bit of everything, buying them out was difficult, crushing the business was a war. And casualty is no stranger on the battle field.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

When September came I was half tempted to resign from school and continue to try and take over the Black's name. Two months and I barely scratch the surface of the surface of Black's empire. And due to the difficulty of wanting to remain anonymous in the world I can't proceed further without outright admitting my origin. So weather I return back to Hogwarts or not is not an option.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Year 3

This year's journey to Hogwarts luckily does not involved dementors, or anyone else. Well except Luna who somehow was able to get around the 'notice me not charms'. How? I'll never know.

The feast was magnificent as usual; all was well except for the company this year due to the Tri-Wizard tournament Hogwarts will be hosting this year. However the new DA professor leaves much to be desire, especially when it's Moody in disguises. Looks like this will not be a quite year either. Not wanting to be any part of the drama with all the things that are currently on my plate I left the Great Hall for my room in the Slytherin dungeon.

The cold air of the Hogwarts dungeon is a welcoming feeling, despite the icy cold air that cuts you with the sharpness of a thousand knifes. It brings the familiar feelings of home, very much similar to that of uncle Regie's hugs. My room was cold, the fire by the wall was burning gently curtsey of the house elves, soon the warmth was spreading throughout the room. After a long bath I was more than ready to welcome the sand man.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

All of the cramming that I had done during the summer was worth all of the trouble, especially when I successfully tested into the sixth year course in every subject offer by Hogwarts other than that of muggle studies. When I saw the reaction from the Ravenclaws when I walk into my first class the outrageous, disbelief was enough to make my day. It was even better when I was present when Gryffindor Beaver heard the news; the whole Slytherin table especially the fourth years gathers great amusements in witnessing Granger being physically restraint by both Potter and Weasel.

The look Potter gives me was the one I resented the most. His eye was filled with ignorance and curiosity. The angers that I have been ignoring for the last two years have made it known. For a moment I consider adding the Potter name right under Sirius Black on my destroy list, but then I realize I have become something I abhor. I hate myself for felling into this lust of rage. Unable to look at Potter any longer I storm out of the Great Hall.

I kept my distance from the rest of the Hogwarts population; the only one that I can stand being around was Luna. She is silently supportive and is understanding dealing with my maelstrom of emotion. All of the vendettas that I had brought against any of the Black's family business have been drop. The business that I had taken over remains under my control and reestablish.

On the day Durmstrang and Beauxbaton suppose arrival Luna drag me all the way out to the lake to watch their arrival. Durmstrang arrive in their magnificent ship which appeared from the dark water of the Black Lake. Beauxbaton arrival was as magnificent; their carriage was pull by the most beautiful Pegasus. Of course for some reason Luna decided that I should sit with her at the Ravenclaw's table. Luckily, their hostility diminishes slightly since the beginning of the year, so it was a lot safer than before. The show put on by both school was interesting but annoyingly delay the appearance of food.

This whole Tri-Wizard tournament is going to put a strain on my patients. And it did, after the next morning's breakfast till Halloween when the drawing for the Tri-Wizard champion was selected I dined in the kitchen. Often Luna joins me, much to the joy of the house elves.

Then comes the day when they announce the Tri-Wizard champions, the excitement emitting from everyone within the walls of Hogwarts, even the staff and portrait are talking about it non-stop when they think no one is around. When comes the actual drawing, all of my plans went down the drain when Dumbell announce the event to be mandatory. So I sat through the entire miserable predictable event, with Potter being elected as a Tri-Wizard champion.

Half way through the whole event something occur I never seen coming. I was slaughter by a potent wave of intense pain, pain I haven't felt since my mom was teaching me the Cruciatus Curse. I felt my whole body submerged in pain, as all of the bones within my body shift. Somehow I was able to make my way down to the Slytherin dungeon, I didn't know where I was going but I was trying my best to get away from the rest of the Slytherin population. Another wave of pain submerges my body into a state of unconsciousness.

When I finally awake to the state of consciousness I found myself in a different part of Hogwarts that is definitely not the Slytherin dungeon where I remember stumbling around the previous night. Instead I found myself lying outside of Hogwart's gate. There is a slight difference from the magnificent castle that I have come to call home. The castle itself was much newer, no crack mares the halls, the outer walls was unblemished by the polluted weather created by muggles.

Slowly I decided to make my way to the castle. Luckily my wand is still with me, hidden within the selves of my robe ready to be draw. I had been expecting a lot of things when I enter the Great halls such as who is the Tri-Wizard champ. What is the newest gossip? Who is dating who… etc. but what is before me is none of the above.

As soon as I walk into the Great hall I was force to doge four different spell from the professor's tables. All four of the spell caster was quite accomplish duller, some of the spell they have cast I never seen or heard of before. The only advantage I have was that I didn't require a wand or the need to shout out my spell, but they're spell were certainly more powerful. At lest I was able to stun two of the four attackers before I was stun.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I'm really starting to get tired of waking up in places that was not what I last remember. The white wall and clean smell at least gives me the idea that I'm in some sort of hospital.

"Are you awaked child?"

"I am now madam; can you inform me where I am now?"

"You are in the Hospital wing of Hogwart school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Helga Hufflepuff."

"Right you are Helga Hufflepuff head of house of Hufflepuff who values hard working benevolence and etc…" The three other people in the room looked at me expectedly for me to continue my rant… Oh, oh. "Rowena Ravenclaw head of house of Ravenclaw values intelligence?" I got a nod for my guess. The red clad man on the right my bed with a wand, "Godric Gryffindor head of house Gryffindor values traits of rashness rushing into situation without thinking?"

"Hey! I values bravery, and valor."

"Same thing."

"Is not!"

"Is too, you raise student to be stupid. Your decedent all have a brain and refuse to use it before running head into danger… Oppose."

"You're from the future."

Of course it have to be Slytherin who caught it. Fudge bunny, now I'll likely be black mail. "I can neither confirm nor denied that."

"You don't have to, you wearing my house color in the most inappropriate fashion."

"You can't expect female to wear ten layers of dresses in a duel do you?"

"At least they'll be decent."

"At least I win."

"I think that's quite enough Salazar; young lady where are your sire and dame?"

"One is decease, the other… is complicated. How exactly did get here?"

"We were hoping you could answer that for us."

"O." Let see last thing I remember was experiencing pain during the Halloween feast; I was stumbling around in the Slytherin dungeon. Nothing that would have had the power to send me back a thousand years into the past, the time of the Founder's age. Wonder if this particular time line has a significance that regards my presences here. "I have no idea."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Two Years Later

Two years ago I was in the time of evolving technology, one of the younger entrepreneurs in the wizarding industry. Fighting her inner demons call family. Now after being thrown into the Founder's Time I'm force to face another form of demon call students. Despites our common interest Salazar and I share we do not get along, but we have mutual respect for each other, but right now all of those respects flew out the window half an hour ago.

The founder decided that it would be such a grand idea to have me teach _their students_ animagus transformation since they can't seem to find things for me to do. Like it's my fault that their class boards me, I would of have been content to locking myself in the library and search for a way back to the future.

Now the only way I can find myself passing each day as an instructor is to drink myself oblivious each night after grading paper and dinner. However on this particular night I was found by the person I wish to see less. "Are you just going to stand there all night Salazar Slytherin?"

"I never expected a member of my house to be such a heavy drinker."

"Well, with the burden you left on our shoulder, alcohol seem to be our only solitude. If you hate the sight so much, then maybe you should consider every action has its consequences."

"Is the future really that bad?"

I consider the consequences in answer that question, and then again with how mess up the future is currently is; how much worst can it be with one little word? "Worst, the animosity in this school against us… we stand alone against the three quarter of the magic world of Britain."

"Why?"

"You know I can't reveal that."

"It's not fair."

"I know."

"Godric I can understand, but Rowena and Helga?"

"Gryffindor's become idiots rather than chivalry knights. Ravenclaw's become opinionated rather than value the knowledge open to them. Hufflepuff's become rather spineless than benevolent."

"Is rather sad to know that the future we all strive to build become so meek."

"Is not something everyone can know and carry the burden of knowing it, is the reason why we are so strong, because we're the only that can face the rest of the world and stand tall among the top."

"Those eyes of yours are far too old for someone your age."

"Sometime I wish I didn't have them, so I can be ignorant to the prejudice we are bestow on."

"Isn't it harder not seeing?"

"It is which is why I said _sometime_."

"This is not fair."

"Is life, but what exactly is not fair?"

"You right life is unfair; I can have anyone, any women but the one woman I actually want I can't have."

Amuse by Salazar's proclamation, while is not entirely false since he can have any women at his beck and call with his looks alone. Which women would actually be brave enough to say no? "Who?"

"You."

"Excuse me?" Ok, not what the answer I was expecting.

Then suddenly a pair of lips is on mine, lips belong to one Salazar Slytherin. Before I can push him away he already pulled back.

"Any men who can catch your heart will be very lucky to have your love."

"I belong to no one."

"Aaaa you are still young in some ways."

How I hate being talk down to, grudgingly admit that he is right was infuriating. So I kept my silences.

"You are still young my little Slytherin."

"At the moment you are only five years my seniors."

"Yet in some ways you can't ever hope to match me."

"You don't have to pour salt on my wounds."

"I do have to remind you which of us are the superior Slytherin in this room."

"Brat."

"Promise me one thing, if I still have descendant in the future. Watch out for them, don't let them be the martyr of the…"

"I promise." As soon as I promise the magic bound my words, and pain consume me once again, this pain is quite familiar, much like the cruciatus it can't be forgotten. "Good Bye Sal, my friend."

"Good Bye my love."

His words but a mere whisper, but I heard it never the less. In some way I do love Sal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I had thought I was pass the phase where I would wake up in place that is different than when I fell asleep from, apparently I was wrong. Waking up outside the walls of Hogwart once again, I have high hopes of finally returning to my time. Once again I find wands pointing at me as soon as I step into the Great Hall.

"State your name."

"Irene Snow." One of the allies that founder came up with incase I find myself showing up in different time of the pass, like now. The allies were form to keep me from disrupting the time line. At least spell is not shooting at me this time, only the wands threating pointing at me.

"My guardian seen it fit to decide that I should attend Hogwart this year without informing me, and kick me out on the curb just outside the castle. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Not that I care.

"My dear I seriously doubt any guardian would act in such inappropriate fashion."

"Well my guardian sees it fit, and act on it. Fear not if you will allow me to use your floo to contact the ministry I shall be out of your hair quite quickly."

I was able to contact the ministry in regards to my situation after the headmaster allow me to use the floo, however relent he was. Today I realize just how incompetent the ministry and their aurora is, they saw it fit that I continue my sixth year education after series of NEWT's test, even when I pass them. They place my station base on my age, which they found out through series of complicated spell, luckily for me I long place a spell on my persona to prevent the same spell from finding out my heritage.

Even when I travel through time it doesn't change the fact that I'm a Slytherin at heart. The same route I use to reach Slytherin's dungeon pass, present, and future doesn't change no matter how many years pass. When I reach the Slytherin's dungeon I realize I didn't posset the current pass word, without a choice "_open"_ the language of the snake can open any door or secret in the dungeon of Hogwart.

The joy of reminiscing the memory of Slytherin and Salazar is cut short by the scene that greets me when the portrait to the Slytherin common room opens. A small boy no older than second year is being held by the scuffle of his school robe, others around the common room stood just watching from afar, while few pretend that nothing is wrong. "LET HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"A mudblood standing up for a mudblood."

No one ever dare to call me a mudblood even if they didn't know I carry the blood of a Black I didn't tolerated then, I won't tolerated now. I pull out my wand that I know I will need for intimidation "put him down now." My voice cut through the now silent room, the portrait of Sal is silently watching my every action. Reminding me of my promise on my magic, even without the promise no one deserve to be treated as such, even if he will become Voldemort.

"Don't you dare order me around mudblood." He abandons the child he held captive and advances on me with his own wand.

"Don't you dare presume that I'm a muggle born, I don't tolerate such behavior from anyone certainly not you."

"How dare you?"

"How dare I? How dare you tarnish the name of Slytherin by your unsightly behavior?"

"I will not be mock by a mudblood, and a woman at that. _Avis."_

A flock of bird flew out of his wand toward me, first duel I have in a while. _"Evanesco, Aguamenti." _

_ "Protego, Serpensortia."_

How disappointing the first duel I have in a while turned out my opponent to be such an incompetent fool, putting away my wand. _"Attack him my sweet, he is the one who interrupt your meal, but don't kill he is not worth the trouble."_

Much to the snake's pleasures he slither quietly and menacingly toward his summoned. By now my gift have earned fear in the eyes of many who is in the common room. Before the snake could launch his attack he was banish by an outsider.

"What is going on in here?"

"Nothing you didn't expect on the first day when there is muggle born sorted into the house of Slytherin. Though I'm quite disappointed that you enforce such unsightly behavior, I'm sure the great Salazar Slytherin would be rolling in his grave if he saw such deplorable act by the members of his own house."

Even if Slughorn is spineless, he didn't seem to tolerate being talked down to by someone he had no knowledge of their parentage, especially in not from a woman. "I don't enforce their behavior."

"You made no stop of it either, because you fear their parents. You rather be in the good grace of those with power than the welfare of those without, this just proves that you are unfit to be an educator."

"How dare you…!"

"If you have any sense remain in your body, then you will know better than cross me." I let the anger of my magic drown the room, more than a few flinch in fear. "If any of you dare to cross me and attack a single muggle born in this SCHOOL then I can guarantee you will not like the consequences. This unsightly behavior had already turned three quarter of the school against our house, and is unacceptable at any time." With well practice movement I seal the silence of my threat; there is no need for it to leave the house. "If any of you wish to usurp me then now is the best time, however any injury will not be treated outside of this house. Airing our laundry like a muggle is unacceptable, if you only accept those with blood purity then you must act the part and suffer the part." With my magic linger in the air, most of the student under fifth year retreat against the wall in fear.

It was not my attention to instill fear into the house I have promise to protect and resurrect to the former glory. But they leave me no choice when they decided to attack a first year base on the unknown origin of their blood. Climbing to the top of power is the only way to control them outside of the house. Of those remaining in the center of the room was Rosier, Lestrange, two Black, and a Malfoy. Every one of them are from member of the old family favoring the teachings of dark art; no doubt capable dueler in their own right. This is going to be a long night.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

In the end of the five duels I didn't leave unscratched, but I left in better condition than my opponents. My position in the house is now establish, with the empty common room save for one other; which presences I didn't care for, since he will keep his silences like a true Slytherin. I glare into the portrait that is above the fire place, "this is entirely your fault Sal."

"No is not, but you were right."

"Then how in the Merlin did your house fall so low."

"Many things have occurred after your departure, please look after him."

"I promised, didn't I?" Sarcasm was in my voice; after all he knows that I'll keep my promise no matter what.

"I love you."

"Even after…"

"I know, but I just want you to know."

"I know very well, you are after all the most stubborn person I know." I turn to the one and only Tom M Riddle future Voldemort. "Come I need to ward your possession even if made my intention clear, I want to make an example."

"Did you know Salazar Slytherin before…"

"That is a story for another time; though he is more likely to tell you than I will so don't even think about pestering me in the near future."

After warding Tom's possession and sleeping area, I did the same for mine. No matter what time it is Hogwart still keep my room for me. _Thank you my dear._ In return of my thanks a happy, uplifting feeling brush against me, encasing me in its warm comfort that I desperately need.

AU:

Hate to do this, since I also hate author's notes, but I need help in deciding the pair for Aria. It determines the plot of the story so…

If you will be so kind to help… Hopefully by the end of this week I'll have chapter 6 up.

Paring:

Salazar

Voldymort

Snape

Sirius POV

After more than a decay of imprisonment in that small cold unforgiving cell in Azkaban freedom never tasted so sweet. The simplest enmity that I had taken for granted before my imprisonment, have increase in value in my eyes. For the first time in so many years I'm finally flee free, and living a comfortable life with my godson. I have been tempted to med my friendship with Moony, however not once did he come to visit me, believing that I was guilty, though I can't blame him it doesn't hurt any less.

The first thing I have done when I was emancipated was to claim my assets in the Gringott's vault. The years I have been in prison my gold's increase by leaps and bouts due to interest, and with the compensation that comes with being exonerated. The gold is enough for both my grandson and I to live comfortably without work a single day for the rest of our lives.

Being the last decedent of the Ancient and Noble family of Black I inherited the fortune and infamous title that comes with it. Sometime during my imprisonment I lost my brother to the war. Even if my brother turns to the dark on his own free will, I couldn't help but feel that it was partially my fault. Since I was the heir of the House of Black not him, yet I abandon my responsibility on to his shoulder without helping him escape or offering him a choice he should have had.

I now sit in front of his grave stone in the Black cemetery next to my parents I don't even know where to begin apologizing. All of those times I pull cruel prank on him because he was in Slytherin house? All of the pranks I pull on him for being with the man he loved that I hated? Or all those time I abandon him at the mercy of our parent's expectations, while run to the not so light side of the war?

The reality is that there is no remedy for the remorse I feel. All my life I turn away from the problems that is in front of me, ignoring the consequences. Consequences that I don't fix until is too late, much like now drowning in my own remorse. Or just like how I turn away from Miyu and my daughter that night, when I got myself thrown in prison leave them to fend for themselves. Leaving the woman I love who thrown everything away for me.

I have a daughter; even now I can't come to terms with it. I knew that Miyu was carrying a child, but due to her status we couldn't determine the gender till the egg hatch.

Dose my daughter even know that I'm her father? Does she know how sorry I am to leave her alone? There is no mistake that she fend for herself quite well that night when she took Harry and I under her wings, even though it should be the other way around. But being a Black I know that she her accomplishment didn't come without sacrifices, my parent made sure I know that fact well. That Halloween night I let more than one person who is important to me down.

Now I'm making the same mistake when I'm here feeling sorry from myself instead of going to the home I created with her to beg and plead for forgiveness for walking away that night. Or going to Hogwart to apologize to my daughter for leaving her to grow up without a father, for never being there when she needed growing up. I know my mistakes in following the wrong people, more than decay in Azkaban taught me that, yet I'm too much of a coward to face either of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Taking over the Slytherin have been a simple task; divide and conquer all those who challenge me, all to install fear and respect to those in the house of snakes. Change the opinion on the how the other house treat Slytherin and view the house is a long war. Even if whole Slytherin house is under strict order to not to cause trouble and travel alone, the other house went out of their way to attack members of our house seeing that the whole house is lack of house is lack of reaction and refuse to retaliate they took advantage of releasing the years of hate they harbor. The attack on the elder of the house I can tolerate since they can defend themselves, also they're not completely innocent in starting some of the fights over the years, but attack on the younger years I won't tolerate.

Especially when the attacks on the first years lead by Gryffindor's like now "Weasley you will step away from them right now or they're won't be any of you left for anyone to find." I saw red when I turn the corner on my way to the Great Hall for dinner, how dare anyone corner a first year when they have done nothing wrong. How dare they disarm and threatened him, and everyone else just watch and think is ok?

"I am just teaching the first years a lesson in respect."

By now I reach them, discreetly I pull the first year behind me. "Respect is earned not given, especially to a sorry excuse Gryffindor like you. If the founders are here they'll be a shame of every single one of you that is here right now watching this shameful cowardly display of power over a child much younger, and yet not a single one of you is doing anything to help those who cannot help themselves."

"You know nothing about respect you stupid Slytherin, why don't you go slither back to the dungeon."

"I will be where ever I please within these walls, unless Hogwart herself ask me to leave. Since you do not own this castle you have no right to reject my presences anywhere." Hogwart made her displeasure known when someone asked me to leave her grounds, by now few of the Slytherin stand by me with their wands discreetly drawn. More than half of the house may not like me but they will tolerate me, especially when standing against Gryffindor.

"Don't you dare talk down to me as if you are better than me, now if you just give me the little Slytherin maybe we can have some fun later? I won't even care if you a Slytherin."

"Do not kid yourself Weasley, I would never lower myself to you, red head is not my taste. Besides from you're actions so far, I seem to have more moral in standing than you'll ever do."

"Why you? I'll show you!" Menacingly, in slow motion he drew out his wand, I sense the presences of the teacher drawing near now is a good time to see just how deep the hatred for Slytherin lie. I motion for the other Slytherin to put away their wands, if it does get to a point of violence that I will be require to defend myself with magic then there is always wand-less option. He cast a cutting curse at me I dodge somewhat, it still cut through the robes of my uniform drawing blood.

"Mr. Weasley put that wand away, ten points for harming a student. I believed the Great Hall is now open; the house elves would be disappointed if their work goes to waste. Ms. Snow why don't you go to the infirmary to get that fix?"

"Deputy headmaster Dumbledore is that all the punishment that Mr. Weasley will receive for purposely corner with intention of harming a younger student, and for drawing blood on my person?"

"All student offense is dictated by the offender's action, and their punishment is taken into consideration by the professor. It's not up to the student themselves to judge whether the punishment is appropriate."

"I disagree, your action seem to made it clear that you favor members of your own house, and that you seem to support their violent behavior against members of my house. Since you have witness the whole even through the hallway that you just came from, and yet you refuse to step in till blood is drawn. Therefore, I must question your actions and challenge your ability to care for student which you sworn to protect. Now, I ask again is that all of the punishment that Mr. Weasley will receive for attacking not one but two Slytherin student?"

Whisper from the student surrounding us grew as they watch Dumbledore's next move. I sense a presence invading my mind; I paid it no heed and batter it away effortlessly. Waiting for Dumbledore's next action, silently the other professor is waiting too.

"Mr. Weasley will also be receiving detention with me for the remainder of the week, as well as his privilege revokes for the next Hogsmade trip."

"I also want an official apology from Mr. Weasley himself for harming Mr. Rosier and myself."

"WHAT?"

"Or is that too much to ask?"

"How dare you ask an apology from me a noble pureblood house you filthy mud blood?"

"Easy, is common curtsy. If you cannot comply then I will challenge you to regain my honor."

"You're a woman."

"I'm your better." From his pervious comment he will be at the end of the most female population's scorn for a long while. I was about to walk away when I felt spell pass me hitting where my head was a second ago, the dodge spell hit another viewing student. "I didn't know a pureblood wizard practice such underhanded trick? Are you going to overlook this as well Professors? Teaching the rest of the house you sworn to protect and teach when you all become head of the house? Are you setting an example that is ok to outcast an entire house just because the Deputy headmaster practices such discrimination?"

Flickwick was the first to recover, "100 point from Gryffindor for such improper conduct against another student you never attacks someone when their back is turn." The other professor made gesture of agreement still shock of the passing events.

"It's quite alright professor, thrice you have offended me Weasley I was more than generous in letting you go the first offense. However you throw my generosity against me, I Irene Snow challenge you to a wizard duel for my honor."

Foolishly he accepted even when Dumbledore's hand restrain and warn him not to. "Till the first blood. For your insult I will also call for retribution, of your hand."

"Then I must ask for you to put in a clause of equal value."

"What do you want?"

"You're the heir of Weasley are you not?"

"Fine! The name and fortune of the Weasley family will be yours shall you win."

"Shall mote it be."

"Shall mote it be."

For the first time in century a duel will be taken place in the halls of Hogwart. The surrounding student created a semi-circle around the both of us; Professor Flickwick raised a ward around us to prevent injury from way ward spell. The headmaster himself will be judging this duel despite his nervousness.

"I believed till the first blood will be appropriate since you draw mine earlier." The wound I heal long ago wandlessly and silently, the stained uniform is just there to server as a reminder.

"So mote it be, I wish to add disarmament."

"Agree, so mote it be."

With the magic binding us we salute and waited in our separate sides facing each other. As disappointing as this is, it will be it will serve the purpose of opening the eyes of the other house that is ignorant of the injustice afforded to the house of Slytherin. Weasley cast the first spell to begin our duel, easily I side stepped return viciously with a spell of my own creation binding him, causing him pain, the pain he afforded others. Wounds opening all over his body marking him with the same injury he cause others, never drawing blood. No I did not want to end this too early.

I was surprise when Weasley was still capable in spell casting in his pain induces state, a spell graze me cutting my uniform unluckily for him it didn't draw out blood. I decided to end this early and be a bit merciful in the presences of others. Wordlessly I cast a fire spell to scorch his wand arm, a cutting curse follow. Meeting the requirement of disarmament and first blood, "I believed the Weasley fortune and name will be mine to do as I with."

Dumbledore made move to stop me, likely hoping he'll be able to recite the Weasley's heir's mistake in putting his fortune and name in the duel. "Professor Dumbledore this will not have happen if you just properly punish the members of your own house for their offenses, so do not think I will relinquish the spoils of my battle."

Silently, I left the hallway all intent to eat in the kitchen a floor below. As I tickle the pear I heard a voice calling my attention, the caller of the voice surprise me more than any other events that occurred this entire day. "What can I do for you Riddle?" He stood still in front of me as if he was making up his mind on something; it would have last longer if both of our stomachs have not made itself known. "Come on we can talk and we eat."

I led him to a table in the far corner of the kitchen ordering for the both of us. As of late, meat cease lost all its appeal in my diet, though I'm quite sure Riddle would not agree in my choice of food I let the house elves decided for him. When my garlic bread supreme arrive with my cream of corn soup I was delighted to begin my dinner, Riddle however seem to be overwhelmed by the amount of food the house elves prepare for him not knowing what to eat first. "Eat what you wish, and remember not to be in a daze next time you come to the house elves for a meal."

A few bite into his food he seems to come to term with whatever he had wanted to ask. "Can you teach me?"

I stop at mid bite of my delicious garlic bread that sandwich heaven layers of mozzarella cheese, basil, and tomato. I consider teach him, in a way it would be an indirect way of keeping my promise to Sal. After all I can't always be here to protect him; I don't know when the pain would return to take me to another time. However, if I do teach him it would also be similar to arming a murder with a gun. Decisions decisions. "Why should I teach you when you a first year? Barely begin your Hogwart education."

"I… I have already read through all my first year text books, I'm almost through with the second."

"But the practical elude you right? You also want to learn something that is not taught in school I suppose?"

"Yes."

"If I decided to teach you, will you do everything I instructed and not trying to disapprove me the whole time?"

He looked genuinely hopeful, and awe. At this moment he truly looked like a child. A neglected child who never had anything before. "What is your class schedule?" For the remainder of the meal we discuss the time we can have our lessons.

A child should be allow to be a child at least every once every while. The similarity between us frighten me, while I had uncle Regie he never had anyone. He never had anyone to confine in, to trust in, nor anyone who would stand up for him. While, I have no wish to be a parent I suppose I can be the stand in for however long as long as he wants me to be. It does not matter to me even if he will be the future dark lord. For now he is Tom Riddle, a first year Hogwart student.

After dinner we made our way back to the Slytherin common room where we were meet the silences, both of us stare at the gather presences of the entire house in the common room staring back at us. Finally, a familiar blond stood came over toward me, "Thank you." What he said surprise me, the agreement of the whole house for that statement surprise me more.

"You're welcome."

"It was never your intention to make us fear you in your dominations, but you did it to control us."

"Control matter in revolution, but public matters more in exploiting the truth. That is the Slytherin way, it always was. Somewhere, along the way that was lost, and it need to be resurrected if we are to survive in this war, and the one after." By now the entire house's attention is now directed at me, mesmerize by the horrors of my words. "Go to sleep now, is late." Slowly they trickle out of the room to their own dorm room, likely to discuss the events that have transpired today.

Tom was the first to leave, however of those who challenge me on the first night when I usurp their power stayed. "You know more than you are saying; will Grindelwald fall in the upcoming confirmation?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Of course you do, if we heard rumors that _our esteem deputy headmaster is going to confront the Dark Lord_ I'm sure you will have heard it as well."

I consider how to answer that without further incriminating myself. "I have heard of such rumors long ago, I'm not surprise giving the fact to how close Dumbell and Grindelwald was not so long ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Both of them grew up in Godric Hollow, the rest you figure it out for yourself. Good night gentlemen's." It has been a long day, as I lay on my silk sheet bed 'curtsy of Slytherin's donations' after a long shower I wonder how long would I be able to stay in this time period. Now that I agree to taken Tom under my wings I really don't want to leave him alone without knowing everything he needs to know.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For the pass month it had been quite annoying with Dumbell constant interferences. Not only does he glare at me in class, but he openly glared at me during the few rare meals that I ate in the great hall curtsy of Tom. The other thing that changed was the unchallenged acceptance of the remaining Slytherin house in regards to my rule. This makes my move to improve the images that the house has of Slytherin much easier.

Few still grumble at some of the things I order them to do in public, but they comply nevertheless. After the Weasel incident the students of the other houses have become not only less wary of Slytherin house but the younger members have become more interactive between them. The older years can't seem to be able to put the pass behind them, not that I blame them, at least they tries to tolerate each other.

On top of everything, I somehow managed to find sometime in between to teach anything Tom seems to be interested in. Like now, "you do realize it takes more than right wand movement, and correct pronunciation of incantation for a spell to work right?"

"…"

With no answer I continue with my speech like the many I had to give before when the founder found it antiquate for me to teach to pass the time. "Is impossible for every witch or wizard to remember all the spell that they had learn, and cast it in a proper manor when needed. Therefore is not completely necessary to remember spells and incantations, as long as you have a strong visual intent on what you wish for your magic to do. Now why don't you tried again." This time he stops before casting, instead of like before and jump into the spell I had shown him. That little pause allows him to successfully perform the spell that took me quite a while to perfect. Truly, I can see how he had or should I say _going_ to become a dark lord.

His talent is limitless, frightening even. Remind me a shadow of myself.

"Let's stop here for today; I have a few things to do over the Yule break so I won't be staying in Hogwart. I know you want me to stay, but I can't. However, I will be back before the appointed time, headmaster have already approve of it." What I was going to say was interrupted when Tom fled the room with his belonging. I suppose even the future dark lord dose have his childish moment. Though, I really wish that he would let me finish speaking before he leaves, after all I'm leaving on the train tomorrow.

"I blame you for this Sal."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

After various fail attempt to catch Tom who defers me at every turn. I left on the Hogwart train. When the train stops I made my way to Diagon Ally through the use of floo. The Ally was crowded despite the nearing of war, witches and wizards scrambling around with their last minute purchase for the holidays.

Slowly, I made my way to Gringotts, my ever so faithful accountant have kept my account running since the founder's era. Though now the gold within increase significantly as the interest over the year accumulated, apparently the founders saw it fit to place not only my most private possession within my vault but theirs as well. Lucky me, I have even more things to sort through now, some of the things were not even mine to begin with!

Ignoring everything within the vault, say for the gold I will need for presents I left for the surface to see my accountant once again. "I need a house, preferably close to Hogwart." Even though Sal and I already have one for our unconditional weird, temperamental potion experiments that needed to be kept away from children's deep within the Forbidden forest. It seems wrong for me to venture into our sanctuary with Tom. So a new house is in need.

After cutting down the list of houses that did not meet my requirements I was left with two options which my Gringotts accountant and I visit. The first house was spacious, spacious enough for a very large family; with seven rooms and four bath room with dining room, kitchen, and etc… Not at all suited for the purpose I needed.

The next house we visited was the exact opposite, it was a small three bedroom with three and half bathroom, and the only appeal was the spacious kitchen and bare space for a garden. The rest of the room including one of the bedrooms is quite small.

Well it wasn't a hard decision. So when we return to Gringotts a purchase was made. The remainder of the day I decide to furnish the house a bit, since it comes bare of all furniture. Since I abhor any and all lumpy bed it was difficult to get a bed specific to my requirement, even harder to get the bedding without a mattress. Thankfully, furnishing Tom and the guest room/library was much easier. A small dining room table and seats were acquired, brought for their beautiful intricate design; I think I might need to magically expand the dining room for it but the dining room set just calls out to me. The siting room was very much the same story; however no magic was needed to fit it into the room luckily.

The decoration was a long and arduous process. However, the end result was worth it. For the inside that is. It chips off part of my vault for the contractor I hired to model the large garden behind the house, and for them to landscape the front of the house. Under the watchful eyes of my Gringotts accountant building contractor and herbalist carefully arrange my garden fit for a potion masters needs while I erect wards to protect the property around my house. Ward stone were buried in an irregular manner around the house to prevent people from digging it up, if one fail anther will take its place alerting me of the intrusion. Bloods were used to drawn and tied to a focal point of the property curtsey of family art. The ward that I had enforce around the house rival those of Hogwarts, I'm sure even Sal would of have agree since he personally seen my handy work on Hogwarts wards. I may have been a bit over eccentric on the ward but is worth it, even if I have to make the pass for both the contractors and herbalists' port key daily.

On Yule eve, I send Tom's gift off with his new snow owl. Tom can find snakes anywhere but an avian familiar is a necessity for young wizards to ground their magic. Though it might not be necessary for Tom, since he have such exceptional control over his magic, but ultimately is Tom's choice in the end. Before I return to Hogwart I have two more things to do to ensure Tom will be taken care of if I unexpectedly end up in another time period.

Gringotts business was easily taken care of; I transfer half of the wealth of my vault into Tom's student vault periodically. Every month Tom will have access to a certain amount till three year after he graduates from Hogwart. His monthly spending is of a generous sum, equal to those of wealthy pureblood heir. When Tom reaches maturity he will have access to Sal's vault, I hope that he can take care of himself financially if I were unable to. Well that just adds it to the list of things I have to teach him to do that Hogwart doesn't.

Next stop, Young Witch and Wizard children court. The petition will be a long ass process. The end result will be worth it, even if another chip of my vault will become more noticeable. Well a few investments here and there should fix that, the perks of being a clairvoyant, and an adventurous business woman. The first motion for the court to grand me guardianship of Tom was denied. A generous donation later, the second petition was granted.

One last trip before heading back to Hogwart for Yule, the keeper there was a horrid woman, even to muggle children. I bought out a nearby toy store and clothing store before I drop by again. It was late when I deem I purchase all of the necessity; the clothes, toys, foods should be enough for the children for a long time, especially after the lasting charm I cast over the items. While, the few workers I had employed place the present under their newly decorated tree, I corner the keeper to sign the last of the release. The room where Tom once lived was packed and shrunk for me to move to his new room.

The long day of errands had taken a heavy toll on me, more than I would have like. After a nice long shower I curled upon my newly silk fitted sky blue bed, fitted just to my desire softness that allows me to lie on my tummy for a nice long sleep. Or so I would of have thought, once again that excruciating pain drown me in a state of un-certainty. Whether is morning or night I do not know or care, for pain is the most at the forefront of my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up disoriented; my limbs feel as they had been stretch beyond measure. One thing that I notice immediately was the four giant jet black wings grown from my back, looking at it closely I can see a hue of blue glistering under the invading rays of sunlight from the window. The same shade of blue that I see in my eyes when I look in the mirror. I have no idea that I would receive my inheritance now, not since I have been bouncing back and forth in the timeline. Focusing on pulling the wings back into my flesh it was an uncomfortable feeling to feel the muscle moving and shifting to make room for the accommodation. After the extra appendage was pull under the skins of my back I carefully move toward my bathroom.

Looking at the large mirror in front of the sink I see a beautiful woman in the shiny surface. Making silly movement once again, much like when I first arrive in Founders time and when I arrive to this time. Each time I was assaulted by such pain I move through a different time period, my body in various stage of life. During the Founders time I was age to my early thirty's, traveling forward to the current time period I was de-age to a teenager ready to graduate Hogwart.

This time however, I was not age at all. Thought, my appearances certain have change. My once short shoulder length black hair had grown in my sleep all the way to my hip. My eyes are now a more vivid shape of silver blue. My lips have become fuller and became a darker red, much like my mother, my skin had become more like her as well, so pale that it almost seem to lack any pigmentation. The only remain of Black features that I was born with are the sharp cheek bones and shape of my eyes. Other than growing slightly taller, with the extra appendage that now hidden under my skin leaving nothing but wing marks on my back where they had sunk into nothing else seem to have changed.

I considered my options; I can introduce the world of my new appearances and let the fact out that I am not a muggle born as they had believed me to be. Or I can enchant a glamor onto an object to keep up with my old appearances. This is a matter for another time, but for now I can have to retrieve Tom from Hogwart for his birthday. Good thing that I had sent the message to Professor Slug beforehand. Ever since I had earned majority of pureblood Slytherin's respect and govern them with an iron tongue he would not even consider crossing me in fear of purebloods repercussion.

After my morning ritual I quickly dress in a new set of traditional dress robes to welcome a new year, like most who were raised in the old ways would. I had sent a set to Tom the night prior I hope that he will be waiting at the gates of Hogwart as I had requested. I made my way out the door grabbing the thick winter cloak that Rosie my new house elf had handed me. As soon as I was out the door I appartate directly to the front gates of Hogwart.

I was glad that Tom was waiting at the gate, I was not sure how he would of receive the gifts but I am relieved to see the new dress robes that he is wearing. I almost miss the snow owl that was sitting on his shoulder, if it were not for the bright intelligent eyes that she has I would of have miss her. When I reach them after treading through the thick snows, neither of us knew how to react. I decided to make the first move; slowly I brought my hand up for him to take. His eyes were fill with uncertainty, but he took my hand never the less.

"We are going to appartate somewhere, is a method of travel for witch and wizards. It might be slightly uncomfortable, but in this weather I prefer that we did not stay out too long." I turn my attention to the owl that I had gifted Tom, unsure of what he had name her I turn toward her giving her the option "you can fly there or you can appartate with us, it might be even more uncomfortable for you." She gave Tom an affectionate nip in the ear before flying off already knew her destination since she had flew from our home to bring Tom's gift. I brought my other hand around Tom bring him closer so he feels less of the discomfort that comes with appartate.

When we safely arrive in front of the gate of our new home, I look to see Tom looking slightly ill, but otherwise still standing. "I am going to need a few drop of your blood and magic to key you into the ward so you can pass." When he hesitated, "I swear on my magic that I would use your blood and magic only to key you into the ward of the property that is before us." I felt the magic bind us, I can see that he had relax slightly at my vowel, after all I did taught him that blood is a dangerous thing to leave around. While, I am glad that he is paranoid for good reason, I felt slightly disappointed that he could not trust me. With his permission I had drawn a few drop of blood guiding his magic and blood to the appropriate stone to merge with mine so that he can be key into the ward, and later manipulated if he desire.

Once he is done I led him pass the ward, slowly through the newly finish design front garden. Tom took in everything with a staid and awe, I led him to the sitting room inside the house, asking Rosy our only house elf to prepare tea. Things must be discuss before the situation degrade any farther.

"You had been avoiding me." He had remained silent, at that moment Rosy pops in with the tea, scolding at Tom for his behavior indicating that she had been listening in on the conversation. Rosy was unlike any other house elf, her previous owner had taught her proper speech, something that I had value, while she had been confused and slightly disappointed at the lack of work, she had been excited to hear that Tom would be living in the house. Though, that might change soon if nothing is done. "Tom I would like you to meet Rosy, she is our house elf. I employed Rosy to tend the estate during our times in school. While it is her job to tend to the house, I expect for you to clean up after yourself especially your own room."

"My room?"

"Yes, before the holidays I had informed you that I had matters to attend to, matters that you did not allow me to explain, matters that I will explain to you now. Before I..." I had to pause to consider what I can and cannot explain to Tom for certain information may interear with the timeline. "Before you had meet me in Hogwart I had promise someone to take care of his family. You are one of his last descendants; therefore I had considered the best ways to ensure that I keep my promise to him. The only way I can think of was to become your guardian in both magical and muggle world. Before today, I had several errands to run." Summoning both magical and muggle document that granted Tom as my ward, I handed the papers for him to examine and review. I took a slow sip of the tea that Rosy had brought, enjoying the calming affect that I have, savoring the flavor.

"Legally, you have become my ward in both the magical and muggle world. As such I had to prove to both governments that I can, and have the means to accommodate your needs and support you until you reach you are of age. It was simple to become your guardian in the muggle world as long as I am of age and that I have the means to persuade your pervious guardian to sign off on the paper, especially with the current state that the muggle world is in. However, it was slightly more difficult in the magical world. Even if you or anyone else may not yet be aware of it, you are one of the last decedent of an ancient and noble line in the magical world. As such, I have to swore that I guide you to the best of my ability when I had sign the papers, which means that I will teach you everything necessary for you to take up the responsibility befitting of the last descendant of the most ancient and noble house Slytherin."

"You know who my families are?!"

"Were. As I had said, you are the last descendant of the line of Slytherin."

"You knew who my families are, and you did not once mention it to me! Where were you all those years that I was left in the orphanage?!"

I did not take the accusation that he had shout at me lightly, promise or not he will not take that tone with me. Wordlessly, and wandlessly I bound him to the chair that he had previously vacant. "You will remain calm, and you will not raise your voice at me. Do you understand me?" I had spoken barely above a whisper but I had used my magic to enforce my point, he nodded taking deep breath to calm down. "Certain circumstances were involved before you meet me in Hogwart, circumstances that I will not disclose in present time. As for your family lineage, I did not found out until the one who I had promise reminded me of my promise to him shall he becomes unable to properly care for his descendant, which means you."

By now he has calm down enough to consider what I had said, so I release the bind that I had place on him and continue. "When I realize of the responsibilities that bind me to take you under my guidance, I begun to carefully craft the arrangement and carried it out before the break. Originally, I had hoped to discuss it with you however you never give me that chance. Therefore, we will craft out acceptable arrangements now, keep in mind there are certain things that are nonnegotiable and you will learn whatever I deem necessary. "

I can see anger in his eyes before it slither back into his depth. While I understood his dislikes, there is not much he can do but comply. There are certain things that he must learn so he can not only survive in our world but flourish. I promise Sal that I would care for his decedents, and I will keep that promise. Regardless whether or not they like it, in the limited amount of time that I have and have no control over I will do everything in my power to guide him.

I hand him the schedule that I had designed. "You can change it if there is something in particular that you do not like. However, I require the reason as to why you wish to change it." He took the slip of parchment before retreating into his room. Sigh, "Sal what have you got me into?" _Harry please be ok._

AN: I am sorry for being MIA for a whole year for those who read this far. My muses took a vacation after being with me through three job, and school, as well as completion for a spot to come to Italy. There was also the problem that I forgot the passwords to my documented files that I keep the chapter in, so everything had to be rewritten. I apologize, and will try my best.


End file.
